


Cuarentena

by Danally, Fangfaceandrea



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Mutual Pining, Romance, quarantine challenge
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danally/pseuds/Danally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangfaceandrea/pseuds/Fangfaceandrea
Summary: Podrick y Joffrey son primos segundos, y Joffrey escucha que Pod tiene un don para las mujeres lo que lo hace pedirle que le quite a su novia Sansa de encima, seduciéndola.Pod no sabe como no involucrarse en la situación ni en el plan absurdo de Joffrey, pero tampoco es como que le disguste la idea de conocer un poco mejor a Sansa.
Relationships: Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Podrick Payne & Sansa Stark, Podrick Payne/Sansa Stark
Comments: 49
Kudos: 6





	1. PODRICK I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangfaceandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangfaceandrea/gifts).



> Esta es una historia que [fangfaceandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangfaceandrea/pseuds/Fangfaceandrea) se imaginó con solo tener una [foto](https://fangfaceandrea.tumblr.com/post/615231166925209600/a-tbt-from-dan-or-modern-au-where-pod-is-one) donde Daniel Portman sale acompañado de los actores que interpretan a Renly y a Joffrey. 
> 
> Y me enamoré de la idea magnifica a la que llegó, y pues no me pude contener a ponerle más palabras a sus ideas. Para variar una historia chistosa, entretenida, wholesome, sobre la parejita adorada (Pod y Sansa, no Sansa y Joffrey) XD.

_**PODRICK I**_

_“¿Qué te parecería seducir a mi novia?”_

Debes de estarte preguntando como yo, Podrick Payne, terminé recibiendo la propuesta más inconcebiblemente absurda, impertinente, insolente, y estúpida…al menos hasta ese momento de mi vida.

Todo comenzó el viernes en la noche con la reunión familiar que los Lannister celebrarían ese fin de semana. Y no, no soy un Lannister, soy un Payne nieto de Genna Lannister y…mejor dicho, para hacer esta historia más llevadera Joffrey y yo somos primos en segundo grado. Más que por ser considerado familia fui invitado a la reunión porque tengo unas cuantas acciones y voto en la Junta Directiva de _Lannister INC_ y aunque esto vendrá a jugar después en esta historia…mejor no me adelanto. El punto es que estaba en Casterly Rock.

_Y también lo estaba ella._

La mujer más despampanantemente divina y encantadora que he conocido. En serio. Una Diosa se le quedaba pequeña.

Y talvez toda esta historia no comenzó el viernes sino la tarde anterior cuando Myrcella me la presentó. _Sansa Stark._ Por el apellido de inmediato supe quién era, y a qué familia estaba afiliada.

Lo que aún no sabía era que era la novia de mi querido primo Joffrey.

_Nótese el querido con sarcasmo._

Así que ahí estaba yo, enfocado y tratando de colocarme al día con mi trabajo cuando Myrcella irrumpió en el balcón como un ventarrón dictando no desear ser una mala anfitriona pero que se tenía que marchar por unas horas, y quien mejor para hacerle compañía a Sansa que su primo adorado. En realidad, creo que fui la primera persona que encontró a su paso, y Sansa y yo nos sonreímos ante sus disculpas y forma de ser descomplicada.

Sí, por los primeros segundos quedé descrestado por la belleza de la mujer, pero adueñándome de mismo prontamente empezamos a hablar.

Así fue que me di cuenta de que era diseñadora de modas. Que Cersei y ella eran prácticamente socias al haber montado un negocio juntas, negocio basado en Dorne, donde Sansa era la mente y lo supervisaba. La podía escuchar bastante orgullosa de ello y después de hablar sobre mí mismo _a su instancia_ le pregunté bajamente si no temía haberle vendido el alma a los Lannisters lo cual la hizo reírse diciéndome que Cersei no era _tan_ mala. Y burlándose, continuó con que yo no era quien para hablar pues también era un Lannister. A lo cual me quejé dolorosamente, lo cual nos hizo carcajearnos bajamente. 

De ahí en adelante la charla prosiguió incluso con mayor fluidez. 

Minutos después me sorprendí cuando noté que cerré mi portátil para poder dedicarle toda mi atención. Trataba de demostrarme seguro de mí mismo, no afectado por su belleza, por sus ojos cristalinos, por su voz, por su boca, su piel perfecta, su obvio encanto. Leyéndola lo mejor que podía para entablar una conversación amena. Y todo parecía estar funcionando y dándose por sí sólo.

De hecho, el tiempo se me pasó volando. Cuando menos me di cuenta habíamos dejado el balcón y andábamos recorriendo uno de los inmensos jardines. Y ya para ese momento sabía que era mucho más que hermosa. Era inteligente, encantadora, entretenida, irresistible. _Todo el paquete._

De hecho, mientras decidíamos sentarnos en frente de la piscina, creí que jugaba conmigo cuando me pidió que me quitara las gafas de sol porque no sabía hacía donde estaba mirando. Y sí, sólo tenía ojos para ella. No le hice caso y momentos después ella –en lo que yo ya no consideraría como jugar sino coquetear– alcanzó hasta mi rostro y me quitó las gafas con su propia mano. Prontamente midiéndoselas mientras nos reíamos, y luego cuando se las quitó nos quedamos mirando a los ojos por unos instantes.

“…Estaba esperando ojos verdes.”

“…Nah, sólo ordinariamente cafés…” y el gesto que ella tuvo de bajar la mirada para inmediatamente volverme a mirar a los ojos mientras continuaba sonriéndose me mató. Por los dioses sino quise tirármele encima a arruncharla.

Y sí, para ese momento yo ya estaba en las nubes. Y sí, talvez a veces me enamoraba fácilmente. De un solo flechazo.

De ahí en adelante tan solo fue botar la baba por ella. _Disimuladamente claro está._

Para el final de la tarde cuando vi a Joffrey y a Tommen aproximándose por detrás de ella me encontré fastidiado a que se nos fueran a unir. Igual compartimos un reconocimiento y todo se derrumbó con el golpe de la decepción cuando vi a Joffrey agachándose para besarla apuradamente y sin interés alguno en la cabeza.

“¿Entreteniendo a mi novia?”

La sonrisa socarrona me fastidió. Y en la multitud de emociones de decepción lo noté siguiendo su camino sin más palabras, ni siquiera dándole un reconocimiento a ella de que la notaba. Mierda, más la notó Tommen que Joffrey, compartiendo con ella un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla para seguir al hermano mayor, raquetas en manos. 

Más ella sí siguió a Joffrey con la mirada, y juro que el idiota ni cuenta se dio. La sonrisa de ella borrándose, gesto al que decidí no prestarle mayor atención. 

Y _‘¿entreteniendo a mi novia?’_ no puedo negar que sus palabras retumbaron en mi mente al hacérseme obvio que el primo no la entretenía como era debido.

Pero ese fue el momento de bajarme de mi nube y regresar a la realidad.

Pero continuamos hablando, ella parecía interesada en hacerlo y quien soy yo para negarme. Ya habíamos hablado de su trabajo, el mío. Lugares en común. Hobbies. Música. Películas. El misterioso virus que estaba atacando y encerrando a Poniente entero. Y creí que ya no habría mucho más por hablar, pero me equivoqué.

En sí fue una tarde apacible. 

Pero me he desviado un tanto, vamos al punto.

_Viernes en la noche. En medio de la reunión familiar._

Ella apareciendo, _divina,_ maquillaje mínimo, el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y aparentemente descuidada por los mechones que se salían de esta, el peinado siendo llamativo para no haberse pasado horas arreglando. Un traje enterizo de impresiones florales que tenía una mezcla entre ser suelto y a la vez abrazar cada curva que debía de abrazar.

Ella saludando a todo al que conocía _que aparentemente eran todos._ Y no me quise demostrar necesitado de su atención así que por los próximos minutos tan solo la tuve en la periferia de mi visión. Fue regresando del bar y al pasar a unos metros que la escuché llamando mi nombre. Acercándose, saludándome de beso rápido en la mejilla que me desconcertó –y me hizo sonrojar, pues no sabía que ya estábamos con esas familiaridades–, y tomándome del brazo me empezó a guiar, agradeciéndome bajamente por alejarla de las garras de _Creepyfinger,_ el sobrenombre haciéndome reír ante lo inesperado de toda la situación. _“¿Ah, otro admirador?”_ pregunté mirando por sobre el hombro, y el hombre pareciendo incomodo ante la partida repentina de ella.

_“¿Cómo así que otro?”_

Preguntó en su tono burletero, _y no se hacía la boba, estaba muy al tanto del impacto que me causaba._ Le sonreí más abiertamente ante el sonrojo que de repente la embargó mientras trataba de contener su propia sonrisa. Y ahí estuve yo, imprudentemente tirándole de frente los perros a la novia de mi primo, “No puede ser sorpresa alguna, según los tabloides eres una de las mujeres más hermosas de Poniente.”

“No deberías creer todo lo que lees en esos periódicos basura.”

“No lo hago. Es mi apreciación también.” _¡Y la hice sonrojar incluso más!_ Pero tras un momento a los ojos de ella barrer los alrededores y soltarse de mi brazo supe que la embarré y la incomodé. lo que me hizo estar pendiente de morderme la lengua de ahí en adelante. _Y era la novia de mi primo,_ me recordé nuevamente, “Lo siento.” Le dije. Ella no me alcanzó a contestar pues alguien se nos acercó y la saludó, llevándosela casi de inmediato. 

Así que estuve pateándome a mí mismo por el resto de la velada hasta que Joffrey me proveyó con distracción. 

_“¿Qué te parecería seducir a mi novia?”_

Por unos momentos creí que mi primo estaba borracho, o drogado. “¿Quieres que haga qué?” Créanme, estuve confundido por unos instantes, incluso pensé en la posibilidad de ser yo el borracho o drogado, o estar teniendo un sueño bastante absurdo. 

“Vamos hombre, que ya he oído que tienes… _dones_ para las mujeres. _O mejor dicho un gran don._ ” Joffrey se sonrió ladinamente, “Y pues lo que dije, ¿qué te parecería seducir a mi novia? Está divina, ¿o no?”

_Y sí. Sí fue lo que me pareció escuchar antes. Y sí, estaba más que divina._

_La propuesta más inconcebiblemente absurda, impertinente, insolente, y estúpida…_ Más aún no tenía explicaciones para hacerme a una idea de lo que Joffrey estaba pidiendo en sí, pero prontamente me las dio, dándome una palmada en el hombro y atrayéndome hacia él como si fuéramos compinches de toda la vida. Y a decir verdad por una millonésima de segundo creí haber malinterpretado todo y que lo que estaba haciendo era una proposición a un bizarro e incestuoso trío _y_ –

“–Sólo quiero que la seduzcas. Que me la quites de encima. ¿Haz oído ese dicho que detrás de una mujer hermosa siempre hay un hombre harto de su mierda? _Sí. Ese soy yo._ ”

_Sí, había escuchado aquello._ Pero mi pensamiento inmediato fue que nadie se podría cansar de una mujer como ella, _si era un encanto._ Y Joffrey un reconocido idiota, así que el que estaba mal era él, me dije.

…Y francamente algo debía estar mal en mí, pues me moría por conocer a Sansa Stark mejor, tenía curiosidad y tentación. _Y pues soy buena gente, ¡pero no soy un santo!_ Sutilmente me quité de encima el brazo de Joffrey.

“Mira, solo la quiero hacer quedar mal delante de la familia para poder terminarle. No tienes idea la presión que siento. Mi mamá como cosa rara la adora, y el negocio que crearon anda de maravillas. Llenándole los bolsillos a la familia. Mierda, incluso mi abuelo dejaría su retiro para venir a restregarme en la puta cara de que soy un bueno para nada. _¡No tienes idea de la presión que tengo encima!_ Mi mamá ya hasta nos hace casados y ese es el último de mis intereses…” 

_Y sí,_ en ese momento me pregunté si Joffrey no sabía cuan patético y cobarde sonaba. Lo ridículo de su plan. _Las pelotas que le faltaban._ Pero más, no paraba de pensar en la novia, de que Joffrey no la respetara y valorara.

Y una vez más, _sí él no la quería valorar, yo lo haría gustoso._

_Pero no bajo estas condiciones._

“¿Acaso piensas antes de hablar?”

Las palabras sorprendieron a Joffrey y miró a Pod confundido, “¿Qué? _¡Como si no notara la forma en que te la estabas comiendo con la mirada!_ Ella sería un lindo trofeo, ¿no? _¡El mejor!_ ” vio consideración pasar por el rostro de Pod, y se carcajeó ante eso, “Vamos, primo, no te me hagas el inocente ni me la pongas tan duro, _¿Cuál es tu precio?_ ”

Lo estudié por unos momentos más, de nuevo fijándome en si estaba bajo la influencia de alguna sustancia, pero lo reconocía sobrio, _¿acaso Joffrey no veía lo bajo que me proponía? Sí, yo la deseaba. Pero no así._ “La falta de pelotas debería de darte vergüenza. Tan solo habla con ella, termínale, y encara a la familia.” le dije después de devolverle la palmada en el hombro y casi huir de sus garras.

No voy a mentir, mientras me bebía un trago en soledad y pensaba en la propuesta en mí había tentación, pero era un pensamiento más en términos de fantasía que de realidad. En verdad lo que quería hacer era salir a buscar a Sansa y advertirla de la joyita de novio que tenía, de que no fuera a bajar la guarda. Y que hiciera _ella_ lo inteligente de terminar con él.

Aquella relación no era una saludable.

Pero apenas y la conocía como para irla a aconsejar de esa manera. Y ella definitivamente conocía a su novio mejor que yo.

_La propuesta más inconcebiblemente absurda, impertinente, insolente, y estúpida…también era una tentación,_ si removía todo involucre que tuviera que ver con Joffrey.

Y me estaba preguntando qué sucedería si Joffrey le proponía lo mismo a alguien que no tuviera mis mismos dilemas morales. Dónde no lo quisiera y las cosas se le salieran de las manos y Sansa terminara lastimada.

_Iba a terminar lastimada._

Pero era mejor un corazón partido que de repente ir a terminar… _¿violada por un plan absurdo de Joffrey?_ Y sabía que aquello era una exageración, pero también una posibilidad.

_En este mundo todo era posible._


	2. SANSA I

**_SANSA I_ **

****

Nada como saber que una relación ya no tiene arreglo como el querer tener el camino libre para perseguir a otra persona.

Y para ser sinceros, desde hace tiempo sé que mi relación con Joffrey está estancada y sin futuro. Pero he, _o hemos,_ estado posponiendo el terminar las cosas. Y ya me he propuesto terminar con él el lunes, día antes de mi partida para el Norte a primera hora del martes.

_¡No, no es cobardía!_ Es no querer lidiar con toda la mierda que de seguro eso traerá. _Todo el drama. Al menos en el Norte lo sobrepasaré mejor…distancia de Cersei era lo primordial._

Pero la verdad, desde la tarde anterior empezaba a sentir en mí un afán de querer salirme lo más rápido posible de esta relación.

Sentirme deslumbrada por Podrick Payne me había dejado ver que ya no había nada que salvaguardar con Joffrey. Y sí acabo de caer en cuenta de cómo sonaron mis palabras sobre perseguir a otra persona, _y no, no, no,_ _no._ No es que esté pensando pasar de un Lannister a otro, _eso sería horrible._ A mí más que a nadie aquello le dejaría un mar sabor de boca, lo que quise decir es que…estoy colocando a Podrick como ejemplo porque…

_………Ok, talvez el sentirme atraída por Podrick Payne no era normal…_

No era sólo lo físico – _¡ni siquiera es mi tipo!_ –, lo que más tuvo peso la tarde anterior fue el encontrarlo simpático de una forma tan natural que fue eso lo primero que me llamó la atención; su falta de pretensiones _para ser un Lanister._ Aunque él mismo se negara una y otra vez a ser uno.

Churro, _churrísimo,_ despreocupado, el ser tan locuaz con su forma de expresarse, sus historias, sus chistes, mejor dicho, toda su forma de ser… _y sí,_ toda esa mescolanza me hacía imposible no recordar nuestras conversaciones y no sentir una sonrisa y…llamémoslo _sonrojo_ llegándome. 

Y podía que sí, podía que no, hubiera desarrollado un crush en Podrick Payne la tarde anterior, _de todos los hombres habidos y por haber en Casterly Rock en el momento, pero muy al tanto estoy de que aquel crush viene mayormente de estar al final de ésta larga, larguísima relación, y estar trastornada de un modo u otro, de mi atención pasar al primer bobo que me prestó atención de la forma en que lo hizo él._

_Y me refiero como bobo en la forma cariñosa de la palabra. De bobo no tenía nada. ¿Abogado corporativo con conciencia social que también apostaba y se involucraba activamente en derechos humanos? ¿Qué no había de admirar ahí? ¡Y de Lannister no tenía nada!_ Pero sí, Podrick ayer me pareció un gran partido, dichosa su novia si es que la tenía.

No voy a hablar de su personalidad arrolladora porque ya está implícito que la tiene, o al menos la tiene a mi simple parecer.

Lo que hizo que el querido de Podrick me cayera incluso mejor fue que estuvo involucrado en la demanda que _Tarth y Asociados_ le impuso a los Bolton hace ya un par de años, _y sí,_ mi propia familia perdió una cantidad considerable de dinero ahí por ser accionistas en aquella compañía. Pero aquella demanda arruinó a los Bolton, dejó a Roose en la cárcel, e hizo de Ramsey un paría, y para Jon y para mí fue una linda venganza al una vez el idiota ese haber tratado de ponerme roofies, y gracias a los dioses por Jon haberlo notado.

Podrick me dejó conocer su involucre allí, creyendo que a mí aquello me enojaría, pero antes al contrario, _yo vengativamente encantada cariño._ Venganza es un plato que se sirve mejor frío y Jon y yo habíamos celebrado mezquinamente la ocasión aquel fin de semana. _El resto de la familia no entendiendo porqué escogíamos precisamente ese fin de semana para formar una guachafita entre los dos._

Bueno, no que le hubiera contado de esto a Podrick. O le dejara ver mi bajeza. Pero le había secretamente sumado puntos. Y creo que me estoy desviando de lo verdaderamente importante.

Para que quede claro, estaba deslumbrada con Podrick Payne, y a pesar de mi atracción insólita por él, no será mi rebound.

No habrá ningún rebound, si algo, la atención de Podrick lo que me ha hecho notar es qué tan mal estamos Joffrey y yo. Y que claro que deseo la atención que ya ninguno de los dos le brindamos al otro –pues porque tampoco es de ir a culpar a Joffrey únicamente de la falla de esta relación–. Anhelo la chispa de algo nuevo...

Así que me he propuesto para esta noche buscar a Podrick, tener una conversación nuevamente con él y ver si la conexión que sentí ayer entre nosotros fue algo del momento, que es lo más probable. Probablemente hoy veré un lado de él que me decepcione rápidamente…

.

.

.

Pero al encontrármelo por primera vez nada me decepcionó, se veía súper guapo con su traje oscuro y semiformal hecho a la medida, obviamente. La verdad creí que se cortaría la barba para hacerse más presentable, pero no lo había hecho y pues para mí que le lucía.

Y la forma de escabullírmele a _Creepyfinger_ fue llamando su atención porque yo ni siquiera me había registrado en su radar. Viéndolo sonrojarse tras un beso en la mejilla haberme salido de la nada, me hizo confirmar que era correspondida en lo que fuera que había entre nosotros. Y después fue mi forma de sonrojarme bastante al coquetearnos de frente e imprudentemente.

_Y a decir verdad, aún no sé si estar agradecida de haber sido interrumpidos._

.

.

.

Dos horas después digamos que no era a Joffrey a quien estaba buscando cuando lo encontré junto a Podrick.

A una no la pueden culpar por tener curiosidad…… _¿Aunque la curiosidad la provoque el primo de tu casi ex? Ew._

_No bebo de prestarle atención a esa parte que me susurra bobadas al oído de la nada._

Y la verdad, pues tampoco es que lo considere _el primo_ de Joffrey, es como primo en tercer o cuarto grado, _apenas y familia._ O al menos en lo que a mi concierna.

Y al verlos dudé en si acercarme o no, pero decidí hacerlo, deteniéndome casi de inmediato cuando escuché las palabras de Joffrey.

_“Y pues lo que dije, ¿qué te parecería seducir a mi novia? Está divina, ¿o no?”_

.

.

.

Masoquismo de mí el quedarme a escuchar toda la conversación, refrenándome de ir a tirármele encima a Joffrey, _pero a golpes._

No soy persona de escenas, pero ahora mismo estoy que busco al idiota para ahorcarlo, después de haberme reprimido hacía una hora. 

En el momento necesitaba soledad y silencio para tratar de calmarme después de escuchar aquella propuesta putamente absurda y no dejarme llevar por mis instintos violentos.

Y aunque Arya diría que no poseo instintos violentos –y normalmente le daría la razón–, enojo me está consumiendo y solo quiero estallar. _Incluso una cachetada bien dada parecía perfecta en el momento._

Más no soy persona de quedarme inmóvil cuando algo me molesta, así que caminando de lado a lado y sacudiendo las manos es que trato de no estallar, y calmarme para pensar como proseguir.

_Y, por si acaso necesitaba de otra razón más para dar por terminada esta relación esa era._ _Esta ya es la gota que rebasa el vaso._

_¿Qué más estaba esperando para irlo a buscar?_ No sé.

_Talvez darme más valor._ Y con eso en mente fui hasta la mesa y me serví otro vaso de whiskey, vaciándolo en tres sorbos profundos. _Necesitaba algo mucho más fuerte que vino._ El licor quemándome la garganta a su paso y encendiendo más el fuego creciente en mi interior, _que era justo lo que necesitaba._

Ya no quiero a Joffrey, hace mucho que no lo hago, y sé que él tampoco me quiere. _¿Así que para qué continuar con las apariencias?_

Sólo una razón. _Cersei._ Temo decepcionarla. Cersei fue talvez la primera persona que reconoció mis habilidades de una forma seria y no como el hobby de una niña estúpida. Quien le vio provecho _a mis talentos_ con la aguja. Quien me motivo a pesar de mis renuencias. A la larga no solo se convirtió en mi mentora y socia. _Le debo demasiado._

_Ridículamente, no me dolía terminar con Joffrey. Me dolía más Cersei._

_¿Qué tan putamente estúpido de mi es que desee disculparme primero con Cersei?_ _¿Advertirla? ¿Es eso lealtad? ¿O ser lambón?_ Ahora mismo yo tampoco comprendo la relación que nos une. Pero de ir a hablar con ella sé que me dirá que piense bien las cosas. Que en unos días estaremos reconciliados, etcétera, etcétera…

Y yo muy bien sé que Cersei es muchas cosas, pero conmigo no ha hecho más que apoyarme y ser recta con los ideales que propuse para nuestro negocio… _‘Ayudarte en tu acto de mitad-caridad talvez me ayude a redimirme, pajarito. El alma a veces lo necesita.’_ La recuerdo decirme antes de firmar el contrato, y a decir verdad hasta el sol de hoy todavía no sé si estaba tomada cuando me dio esas palabras.

Me pregunto si estaría de parte de Joffrey donde se diera cuenta lo que su hijito estaba maquinando. Y sé la respuesta; no lo aprobaría, pero al final del día Joffrey es su hijo.

Otro vaso de whiskey y apretarme el puente de la nariz tras bebérmelo.

Cersei desea verme casada con _Joff,_ por un tiempo yo deseé lo mismo.

_Familia y negocios no deben mezclarse sobre todo con una familia como esa,_ palabras de mi padre. Ahora mismo temo como el rompimiento se verá reflejado en mi relación profesional con Cersei y el impacto que éste tendrá.

Más no puedo continuar con Joffrey tan solo por no quedar mal con Cersei.

Y francamente, con el numerito de Joffrey ya todo se salió de las manos. Ya no había marcha atrás en terminar lo de ellos.

En momentos como estos es que envidio el coraje de Arya _–aunque admitirle aquello nunca–,_ quien no habría dudado ni por un solo segundo mandar a Joffrey a la mismísima mierda sin importarle quien la escuchara o el espectáculo que haría.

_Yo no me puedo dar ese gusto. Ni tampoco es mi forma de ser._

Después de que encontré el valor suficiente y me decidí a actuar, dar con Joffrey no me tomó demasiado tiempo. Pero sí un par de segundos llamar su atención. Verlo girándose en mi dirección con una estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia hizo que en mí estallara el querer borrársela de la cara de una cachetada. _Pero no, no me iba a hacer quedar mal a mí misma._

_“Te vi hablando con Podrick hace un rato, no quise interrumpir.”_

Dijo en tono que reconocí maldadoso y asegurándose de que quienes lo acompañaban lo escucharan. Y _¿Podrick?_ Si apenas y habíamos cruzado palabra, _muy a mi pesar._ Y ya sabiendo todo decidí seguirle el juego, le devolví una de mis sonrisas más encantadoras, que él de inmediato reconoció era fingida y le traería problemas porque la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, _“…Tu primo es un hombre que se me hace interesante.”_ Le di aquello, _y que la gente pensara lo que quisiera._ Pero sin embargo inmediatamente quise añadir algo más sobre su trabajo para no ser tan transparente, pero sentí que la oportunidad se fue, así que continué, sin darle esperas le señalé hacia el interior de la mansión, _“Necesitamos hablar.”_ Y para que no fuera a salir con un pretexto no esperé y me marché, lo imaginé después de unos segundos siguiéndome con molestia.

No lo encaré hasta que no entramos a una sala y escuché la puerta siendo cerrada. “Eres un verdadero cobarde, _¿no?_ Si tan solo querías terminar las cosas lo hubieras hecho. Yo no me habría negado. _¡¿Pero decirle a tu primo, a tu primo, que me sedujera?!_ Nunca creí que pudieras caer tan bajo.” Y decir todo aquello _enfurecida_ sí, pero sin siquiera derramar una lagrima era prueba suficiente que las cosas entre nosotros hacía mucho tiempo se habían terminado. _No dolía._

Joffrey se sintió alarmado, _“¡¿Te lo contó?!” ¿Dónde entonces quedaba la reputación de Pod de mujeriego, y la lealtad familiar? ¿O estaba Pod jugando una clase diferente y más intrincada de juego?_

_Me encontré conteniéndome, en ese momento quería sino cachetearlo, al menos sí acercarme y empujarlo de los hombros. De nuevo, no soy una persona violenta, pero en el momento lo único que quería era ¡¡¡AGGGHHHHH!!! “¡Estúpido! ¡Te oí pidiéndoselo!_ ” y vi a Joffrey de inmediato haciéndome un gesto para que bajara la voz. Dándole más prioridad al qué dirán que a mis emociones. _Tan raro._ Y esperé, esperé para que se defendiera, para que sacara excusas, pero nada de eso llegó, así que continué, “Lo mínimo que me esperaba de ti es que me respetaras, pero hasta en eso estaba equivocada.”

_“No, Sansa–”_

Lo vi que se fue a acercar y de inmediato con un movimiento defensivo le di a entender _que ni se le fuera a ocurrir,_ “ _¿No qué? ¡Le pediste a tu primo que me llevara a la cama!_ ”

Joffrey colocó las manos en el aire, pidiéndole un momento, pero al mismo tiempo balbuceando para ver con qué salir. Pero en verdad no había nada que lo dejara bien parado. “ _¡No estaba pensando claramente! Yo sólo…” se sintió quejando, “primero, no le pedí que te llevara a la cama–”_

_¿Y si no era llevarse alguien a la cama entonces él que tomaba por seducir? “–Desde que las excusas se hicieron todos quedamos bien.”_

_Decidió no prestarle atención a eso y continuar por encima de ella, “–Y segundo, necesitaba una excusa para terminar contigo, y no quedar como el culpable.”_

_Ya no lo quería, pero sí que se metía fácilmente en mis frustraciones, “¡No necesitabas excusas, idiota! ¡Yo tampoco quiero continuar contigo! ¡Tan solo necesitabas decirlo en vez de ponerte a planear ridiculeces!”_ _Y en todo caso,_ _¿Porque Joffrey creía que me dejaría seducir tan fácilmente? …Bien sí, me sentía atraída hacia Podrick de una forma que– ¡¡¡!!! ¡Concéntrate Sansa! ¡Éste definitivamente no es el momento para estar pensando en eso! Y ¿en qué momento Joffrey se convirtió en esta persona patética que estaba en frente de mí?_

De nuevo se encontró balbuceando, _“Sí, pero mi mamá–”_

_“–¿Sabes cuan patético es que le tengas miedo a lo que Cersei dirá?” Muy bien sabía que ese era un golpe bajo._

_“…Sí.” Sansa sabía de las grandes aspiraciones que su mamá tenía para él, aspiraciones a las que no podía darle la talla. “¡Pero tú también le temes!”_ contraatacó.

“Yo no le temo, no quiero decepcionarla, _que es diferente..._ ” Y tras decir aquello una breve pausa donde ambos dudaron de la veracidad de aquellas palabras, “…Que es en lo que tú deberías estar pensando.”

_“No tienes por qué decirme qué debería estar pensando.”_

Me encontré girándole los ojos ante su forma defensiva de darme a entender que _yo_ nunca comprendería la relación complicada que tenía con Cersei. Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos por unos momentos. “…Esto se termina, Joffrey, y esta vez es definitivo.” Lo vi asintiendo, una y otra vez. Y eso era lo que él deseaba, _¿no?_ “A decir verdad era algo que planeaba hacer antes de marcharme para el Norte, pero al menos ya salí de esto.”

Joffrey no estaba seguro si ella hablaba por sacar cara, y se calló el quejarse ante lo que su mamá le diría en cuanto se diera cuenta. _Pero al menos tenía hasta el martes._ _Y si manejaba bien las cosas su mamá sólo sabría que era Sansa terminando con él, no al contrario, ni la razón verdadera. “…No estaba pensando claramente cuando le hice aquella proposición a Podrick…”_ repitió.

_Y esa era su forma de disculparse,_ probablemente para que no le contara la verdadera razón del rompimiento a Cersei. “¿Qué te hizo pensar que me dejaría calentar el oído tan fácilmente?” _Yo no soy así en todo caso. Y bueno, Pod sí me había calentado más que el oído con su labia pero– ¡¡¡!!! ¡Concentrada!_

“Ayer pareciste haberla estado pasando de maravilla con él…y a madre no le agrada Podrick. Y al ella estar al tanto de que lo nuestro está en la cuerda floja…creí que verte o al menos escuchar…de habladurías sobre ustedes dos…” _sí, había sido un plan estúpido._ Y la vio sacudiéndole la cabeza, haciéndolo apenar por cuan inmaduro sonaba todo eso.

_“Cersei no creería aquello de mí.”_

_“Pues Podrick tiene una reputación. Y parecías estar comiendo de su mano. Y las cosas entre nosotros no están bien. Tan sólo necesitaba sembrar cizaña, o que ustedes dos dejaran las premisas para hablar…”_ Volvió a demostrarle su planteamiento, viéndola rodarle los ojos.

_“Eres un severendo idiota...por no llamarte otra cosa.”_

_“¡No sabes lo que se siente estar entre la espada y la pared con tu propia familia!” Ella era la niña mimada al menos de Catelyn, y en los negocios le estaba yendo de maravilla; Ned estaba orgulloso._

_¡Sí lo sabía! “Lo he dicho antes y lo digo de nuevo; necesitas hacer algo con tu vida.”_

_“Eso es muy fácil decirlo para alguien que–”_

Levantó los brazos, _“–¡Espérate! acabo de caer en cuenta que ya no tengo que lidiar más con esto, o contigo.” Dije en verdad agradecida y pasándolo de lado, dejándolo sólo… tan solo para notar que al abrir la puerta un puñado de personas estaba en el pasillo._

_Posiblemente habiendo escuchado la conversación. Maldita sea._

_._

_._

_._


	3. SANSA Y PODRICK

**_SANSA Y PODRICK_ **

Sansa se encontraba de nuevo escondiéndose, considerando tener razones de peso para ello.

Llevaba haciéndolo por un buen rato cuando escuchó la puerta del invernadero abriéndose, se imaginó que sería Cersei viniendo a decirle que Joff y ella eran jóvenes, recapacitarían y se reconciliarían. Pero no, era nada más y nada menos que Podrick Payne. _¿Tal vez había recapacitado su decisión y venía a seducirla?_

_En verdad tenía suerte para los hombres. Sabía cómo escogerlos._

_¿Pero acaso una parte muy recóndita suya no deseaba que lo intentara?_

_Y aunque sí había escuchado toda la conversación y cómo él se había negado al plan ridículo de Joffrey aún quedaban dudas. Decidió seguirle el juego por unos momentos, ver cuáles eran sus intenciones._

Podrick vio la botella de whiskey tan solo unos dedos más arriba de la mitad, un vaso al lado de ella y aquello le llamó la atención por lo fuerte del licor puro, “Te tomaba más por mujer de vinos.” _Le llamó también la atención que se estuviera ocultando._

“Algunas veces algo más fuerte es necesario.”

Podrick asintió y decidió ir al punto, “Mi intención no es crear discordias, pero tras lo bien que nos llevamos ayer siento que es mi deber contarte… _la canallada_ que Joffrey me propuso.” Y cómo tirando de una bandita, _así rápido y anticipando el dolor,_ le contó lo sucedido, no viéndola tomar sus palabras con enojo ni sorpresas.

Sansa lo escuchó atentamente. Sus advertencias de porque aquel juego le parecía injusto para con ella, aparte de peligroso. _Y lo estudió, largo y tendido pareciéndole sincero. Pero ella aún tenía el problema de a ratos equivocarse con el carácter de una persona. Y aunque una parte suya no quería dejarse convencer, otra no pudo dejar de notar que si era sincero entonces le tenía el respeto que Joffrey ya le había perdido._

_Lo notaba serio, incómodo y manteniendo sus distancias, sonrojado mientras lo fijaba con la mirada. Prontamente lo escuchó pedirle disculpas por verse involucrado en todo esto, y reafirmarle que no había tenido en cuenta la propuesta de Joffrey._

_Podrick, o Pod como le había pedido que lo llamara la tarde anterior, tenía ojos buenos. Ojos sinceros. Ojos divinos…aunque eso último no era lo importante. En fin, ojos honestos que había creído no le servirían como abogado, pero en ese momento descubrió porque había estado equivocada en ese asumir. Y si resultaba estar mintiendo no solo era buen mentiroso, sino ella una completa hueva en creerle._

Y tal vez estaba siendo tonta e irracional, influenciada por el final de su relación con Joffrey… que creyó a Pod sincero. Le admitió que lo escuchó hablando con Joffrey, y que de hecho ya había terminado las cosas con éste. Lo que vio lo tomó por sorpresa.

Podrick asintió una y otra vez pensativo, “…Era lo más prudente por hacer.” Contestó seriamente y siendo hipócrita, como si por su mente no se le cruzara ahora _sí_ tener una oportunidad con ella, _lo que sabía era ridículo._

Sansa no supo qué fue, si la ironía en la situación o el tono de su voz, lo que la hizo reír, y después a él. Lo que vio que con los segundos le dio más seguridad para pasar del umbral de la puerta y sentarse sintiéndose bienvenido, y no era que necesitara dar explicaciones, pero las dio, “…Las cosas con Joffrey no venían bien desde hace mucho, y no me estoy escondiendo porque tenga el corazón partido o porque me de vergüenza, sino porque no quiero lidiar con Cersei cuando se de cuenta de lo sucedido.”

_“Ahhh.” Que no estuviera dolida le pareció magnifico._

Sansa le dio un sorbo a su trago, “Habría sido menos estúpido de mí esperar hasta el martes para terminarle, pero la verdad no pensé mucho en las consecuencias, y ahora los próximos días serán _toda una maravilla_ …”

“No es difícil imaginar porque el terminar con Joffrey fuera lo primordial,” Dijo, una vez más siendo transparente y saliéndosele que la noticia no lo desagradaba para nada, “ _Es un verdadero idiota.”_ por la forma en que a ella le destellaron los ojos y las esquinas de su boca subieron milimétricamente se dio cuenta que sí había cierta complicidad entre ellos por la situación, “…Y pues no hay razón de quedarse tampoco, sé que el Norte está un poquito más atrasado que el Sur, pero por aquí tenemos algo que se llaman hoteles _...” esa era una mala broma y lo sabía,_ “Sólo llamas o te presentas y te dan una pequeña habitación por una noche o varias dependiendo de tus necesidades.”

Sansa le giró los ojos, _bromas de desventajas entre el Norte y Sur ella se las sabía todas,_ “Créelo o no mi familia tiene una cadena hotelera. Y esa es una opción, pero mi mamá y hermanos me traen loca con el virus Mariposa y el distanciamiento social. Así que lo mejor es aguantarme la humillación, tragarme el orgullo, y quedarme aquí hasta el martes. _No lo que quiero. Pero lo que tengo que hacer._ ”

Ella sí le había comentado que el martes salía un vuelo diplomático hacía el Norte, vuelo en que su mamá le había encontrado un lugar. _Y no le agradaría estar en sus zapatos,_ “Esto va a parecer repentino, y sé que apenas y nos conocemos… _peeeero_ tengo un lugar en las montañas.” disimuló que la idea de pasar el fin de semana con ella no lo emocionaba. _Bájate de las nubes, Payne,_ se reprendió a sí mismo, y para no sentir la invitación tan pesada Podrick continuó con una broma, “Bastante distanciamiento social, quietud, y no es ninguna mansión, ni palacete, ni suite del penthouse familiar a los cuales estarás acostumbrada, pero _la casita_ de campo es humilde y cómoda.” 

Primero, Sansa sabía que, al quedar huérfano de madre, el Señor Payne no había querido a su hijo criándose estrafalariamente como un Lannister, y lo había alejado un tanto de ese lado de la familia, criándolo en un ambiente más humilde, de ahí su broma hacia ella siendo una niña rica, _pero al final del día él también lo era._

Segundo, se sentía atraída por él así que aquella invitación no se le hacía sensata, porque muy a su pesar no le importaría conocerlo mejor.

Y tercero, sí era repentino y la tomó desprevenida, ellos apenas y se conocían y quien le decía que no iba a terminar en una zanja violada y muerta.

Pod continuó ausente a los pensamientos de ella, “Me daba pereza quedarme aquí con los Lannister si la cuarentena se da, que ya sabemos será así pero no cuando la anunciará el presidente…así que hice arreglar todo por si una pronta huida era necesaria. Y pues te extiendo la invitación…”

Sansa se quedó mirándolo sospechosamente, “…Le estás siguiéndole el plan a Joffrey, _¿o qué?_ ”

Podrick se carcajeó ante eso, aunque después de unos segundos vio que ella hablaba en serio, “ _¡No!_ Como se te ocurre…Pero ya ves, eso le pasa a uno por ser buena gente.”

Sansa lo estudió de nuevo, buscando dobles intenciones, y pues él tenía esa mirada pícara que parecía caracterizarlo, y su cara adorable de buena gente tampoco traicionaba malas intenciones. “Tienes razón, apenas y nos conocemos.” _No se iba a marchar con un desconocido así una parte suya lo deseara._ “Pero no voy a mentir, hay en mí una parte vengativa que le gustaría hacerle creer a Joffrey que estamos cumpliendo con su brillante plan.” De inmediato vio las cejas de Pod subiendo. 

_“Eso sería rebajarse a su nivel.”_

_“Pues_ _no creas que tampoco está muy por encima de mí. Si no fueras un total desconocido no lo pensaría dos veces.”_ Lo vio burlándose de su comentario que tenía su parte de verdad, “Lo que me detiene es el miedo de ir a aparecer en una zanja…”

Pod se carcajeó bajamente ante aquello, _“Sería bastante estúpido de mí al saber que hay testigos de nuestra partida juntos.”_

_“…Cosas más raras se han visto…”_

_“…Con esta cara de tontarrón y bonachón no lastimo ni a una mosca…”_

_“Eso sería lo que diría un asesino en serie, ¿no?”_ Podrick continuó sonriéndole divertido, _“Tienes el Lannister como de cuarto apellido, pero lo tienes. Ellos tratarían de sacarte del problema y del escándalo. Además, ni creciste con ellos, no te conocen, en el peor de los casos no sospecharán que eres un asesino en serie.”_ Sansa continuó, montándose en la película.

“Honestamente espero que como diseñadora de modas seas mejor que como perfiladora psicológica.”

_“¡Ah, atrevido!”_ exclamó mientras ambos se carcajeaban y Pod pasaba prontamente a disculparse entre risas. Y después de calmarse y enseriarse continuó, “En todo caso, Pod, gracias…por negarte a los planes de Joffrey, y por la invitación.”

Podrick le asintió, sintiéndose desilusionado y no necesitando de más para saber que quería estar sola. Se colocó en pie, “Sólo para que lo tengas en cuenta; no soy asesino en serie.”

.

.

.

Para cuando Sansa resurgió al mundo se dio cuenta de dos cosas; Joffrey le contó a Cersei _parte_ de lo sucedido, y el muy imbécil se marchó de fiesta justo después. Dejándola a ella lidiando con Cersei.

Lo bueno era que se encontraba demasiado ocupada y a lo único que tuvo oportunidad fue a decirle bajamente e inclinándose hacia ella:

_“Pajarito, no te preocupes, de aquí a mañana estará arrepentido y buscando tu perdón. Pero no debiste de haberlo dejado marchar. ¿De pronto sabes dónde podría estar?”_

Y el tono condescendiente, que la acariciara a lo largo de la espalda como dándole ánimos y después prácticamente culparla de su partida la hizo prontamente sacarla de su error. Rápidamente le comentó que no quería regresar con él. _Que no regresarían y aquello era definitivo._ Y se disculpó, dejándola sola en un afán.

Sansa marchó hasta la que habían dispuesto como su habitación, empacando lo poco que había sacado de la maleta, alistando todos sus documentos y verificando que nada importante se le quedara. Lo menos que deseaba era a Cersei al día siguiente, _los días siguientes,_ queriéndose inmiscuir en su vida privada y dándole el tipo de comentarios que le acababa de dar.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de la habitación se encontró de frente con Myrcella quien obviamente había sido enviada por su mamá. De inmediato mirando hacia la maleta.

“Joffrey es un idiota y mi mamá a ratos insoportable, pero no por eso te tienes que marchar.” Vio a Sansa balbucear por unos instantes para después dejar la habitación, ella siguiéndola de cerca y viendo que tomaban pasillos alternos para no hacer un escape triunfal por la puerta principal, _“¿A dónde vas en todo caso?”_

“Un hotel.”

“ _¿Con ese virus? Estás loca._ Puedes irte a mi apartamento si quieres, muy bien estaré los próximos días acá.” Le comentó _, ni que fuera extraño que se quedara allí._

Sansa por el momento no quería tener nada que ver con los Lannister, pero no era justo decirle aquello a Myrcella, “ _Lo sé. Gracias._ Pero lo que necesito ahora es distancia.” 

Myrcella asintió entendiéndola, sintió su celular vibrando y miró quien le escribía, “Bueno, _allá tú._ Si mi mamá pregunta dile que te insistí a más no poder pero que no te pude convencer, ¿ok?”

Sansa le sonrió ante aquello, agradeciéndole nuevamente, Myrcella despidiéndola de beso y diciéndole que si cambiaba de opinión la llamara ella se comunicaba con el portero del edificio. Y Sansa muy bien sabía que podía pedirle a uno de los choferes de los Lannister que la llevara a un hotel, pero no quería darle la oportunidad a Cersei de tirarle en cara nada después. Podía pedir un Ubber, un taxi, pero eso con el virus no le llamaba la atención. Pensándolo sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a la única persona que se le ocurrió.

S: ¿Puedes llevarme a un hotel?

S: Por favor.

.

.

.

“Los hermanos Targaryen obviamente desean beneficiarse de la vacuna que están desarrollando, pero Ned Stark en representación de los intereses de Jon trató de bloquear aquello, diciendo que la vacuna la debían de dar gratis o a bajo costo.” Varys le comentó a Rose, la bella acompañante que Tyrion se había atrevido a traer a Casterly Rock.

“Escuché que la quieren vender bien cara. Son unos aprovechados.” Contestó Rose, viendo la cara de aburrimiento de Tyrion, pero su sobrino Podrick prestándoles atención.

_“Pues ni tanto.”_ Refutó Varys condescendientemente, “Los hermanos apenas se están recuperando de los desfalcos que su padre les hizo a las empresas familiares. Quieren innovar en el mundo de la medicina y tener más presencia en Poniente, y para eso han invertido en bastante tecnología que incluso los imperios industriales de este lado del charco no tenemos. De ahí el sobrecosto de la vacuna. Creo que es sólo justo.”

Tyrion vio que Rose fue a hablar y la interrumpió, “Más paradójico me parece que el honorable Ned Stark no aprende y decidiera destapar todo ante nuestro queridísimo presidente Stannis, y los imperios industriales de nuestro continente, como sino supiera que esto es un nido de víboras y que cada una de las compañías en nuestro suelo harían lo mismo que los Targaryan están tratando de hacer.”

_“Eso es verdad.”_ Pod proveyó solo para sentir su celular vibrando, “La corrupción en todas partes–” dejó sus palabras en el aire al leer el mensaje.

_S: ¿Puedes llevarme a un hotel?_

_S: Por favor._

Pasajeramente tuvo otra clase de pensamiento. _Bueno, no tan pasajeramente._ Sorprendido se disculpó, colocándose en pie y mientras se alejaba escribiendo y preguntándole donde encontrarla.

Cuando Sansa lo vio aparecer minutos después se disculpó por no tener a quien más acudir, explicándole en un afán qué la había hecho cambiar de parecer mientras él tomaba la maleta y caminaban en un afán hacia el garaje, no fuera que alguien los viera y le avisara a Cersei.

Pod mucho más adelante de repente sintió alguien siguiéndolos y miró por sobre su hombro. Escuchando a un hombre preguntarle a ella altaneramente a donde creía que iba y recordándole que él era su guardaespalda asignado en aquella estadía. Con sorpresa la vio teniendo poca paciencia con el hombre.

Giró los ojos, sin detenerse, “Esta estadía se acabó, así que está bien Clegane. Y acuérdese: distanciamiento social, _así que a metros.”_

No se la había imaginado siendo ruda y maleducada para con nadie, pero se imaginó que tenía sus razones. Le señaló el jeep negro, mirando hacia atrás y viendo al hombre siguiéndolos con la mirada con molestia, _bueno,_ _siguiéndola a ella,_ y mirándola de arriba abajo, remojándose los labios. _Y definitivamente el tipo era un raro,_ descuidadamente le abrió la puerta y después se distrajo metiendo la maleta en la parte de atrás, los ojos del hombre aun sobre ella, _¿y acaso no podía disimular?_

Sansa sabía a Pod con curiosidad cuando colocó en marcha el carro, _“…No vayas a preguntar si es otro pretendiente…”_

“Sólo me preguntaba que hace Cersei o Joffrey colocándote de guardaespalda un tipo como ese.” Con la forma que se la comía con la mirada era suficiente para tenerlo _a metros,_ como ella muy bien había dicho.

“Sabe cuándo comportarse.” _Y_ _aunque nunca había tratado nada, ella evitaba quedare a solas con él._ “Otra cosa buena que se queda atrás, supongo.” Dijo mirando por el espejo retrovisor la casa haciéndose más pequeña.

Les tomó unos minutos dejar los terrenos de la mansión, y por fin la puerta principal. _Eres libre,_ quiso hacer el comentario, pero se contuvo, _“¿A dónde vamos?”_


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras tanqueaban Sansa disimuladamente le dio la vuelta al Jeep para fijarse en la matrícula de éste, mandándosela a Arya quien en el momento estaba bombardeándola con mensajes de texto por haber aceptado pasar el fin de semana en la apartada casa de campo de un desconocido.

_‘¿Estás loca? ¿Eres tonta? ¿Qué te pasa?’_

_‘Ese es el plot de una película de terror.’_

_‘Que sea un Lannister no le quita que no sea asesino en serie. Antes, al contrario.’_

_‘Ok, ten en mente, si intenta algo le das un puño o manotazo directo a la manzana de adán o a la nariz. Recuerda siempre apoyar bien las piernas al piso, te da estabilidad y proveerá mayor fuerza. Mantén tus rodillas libres en todo momento, un rodillazo a las partes nobles siempre es efectivo.’_

_‘A nuestros papás les va a dar un infarto cuando se den cuenta de todo esto.’_

_‘Sí, sí, prometo no decirles nada. ¿Pero en serio, Sansa?’_

_‘¡No, no siento como si estoy exagerando! ¡Me escribiste por algo!’_

_‘No, no es ser hermana sobreprotectora, es tu ser una idiota. Mejor no me hubieras dicho nada. En serio, hoy no voy a poder dormir tranquila pensando en lo que podrá pasar.’_

_‘No vayas a apagar el gps del celular.’_

Eran algunos de los mensajes que había recibido una vez aceptó la propuesta de Pod de ir a su casa de campo, y decidió comentárselo a Arya… _por si algo._ Ahora vio que mejor se hubiera quedado callada y comentarle la situación la mañana siguiente, _o a su llegada al Norte._ Continuó estudiando la oscuridad del paisaje mientras hablaba con Pod y mensajes de ‘Sansa.’ _‘¡Sansa!’ ‘¡No me ignores!’_ le seguían llegando. Vio a Pod dándole una mirada a su celular y decidió sincerarse, “Le comenté a mi hermana…de ti y tu propuesta, y…pues está reaccionando acorde. Cree que eres asesino en serie.” 

_“¿Acaso les sobran en el Norte o qué?”_ se atrevió a preguntar, y ella le giró los ojos.

“Quiere una foto tuya. Solo para estar tranquila.”

Podrick se sonrió, “¿Tranquila o tener pruebas?”

“Sí. _Eso._ ” Le admitió, y lo vio sacudiendo la cabeza, pero inclinándose y girándose a mirar por la ventana opuesta, no dejándole ver si de pronto la situación lo estaba incomodando, _porque a ella lo estaba haciendo._

Podrick se preguntó si Sansa no notaba la cantidad de luces de radio patrullas, ambulancias o bomberos a la lejanía, pero ya aquello había quedado atrás para mostrárselo, “¿Tu hermana era también así cuando empezaste a salir con Joffrey?” preguntó aún ausente hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo, “ _No que estemos saliendo,_ lo que quise decir es que si siempre es así cuando haces este tipo de cosas…” _¡y pues tampoco era bueno dar a entender que era normal que se marchara con tipos desconocidos a pasar el fin de semana!_ Tensándose y sonrojándose un tanto fingió estarle prestando más atención al camino, _lo que sería bueno para variar._

Sansa se giró a mirarlo, notándolo frustrado y aquello hasta le pareció adorable, _“Sí.”_ Contestó simplemente, no queriendo ofuscarlo con alguna broma, “Cosa de hermanas, supongo.” Levantó el celular, “Entonces, ¿te tomo la foto?”

Podrick mermó la velocidad, y dio varias miradas entre ella y el camino, sentándose más derecho, girando el otro hombro un tanto y sonriéndole a la cámara cuando la vio a punto de tomar la foto. Ganándose una risa por parte de ella, “Mi mejor lado……para que no parezca tan asesino en serie.” Vio que la sonrisa no la dejó mientras manipulaba el celular.

_El desgraciado incluso registraba bien,_ pensó mirando la imagen, “Esto tampoco puede ser tan extraño, me imagino que no soy la primera a la que le haces este tipo de invitaciones, ni la primera que pide algo a cambio de seguridad.”

_Se extrañaría de que sus contrapartes no fueran tan cuidadosas,_ pensó, pero no vio para que decirle eso. Además, también era cierto que nunca había llevado a una mujer a un lugar tan remoto, así que sí tenía razón de estar preocupada. _Y era una Stark,_ _heredera a una gran fortuna._ Que no estuviera rodeada de guardaespaldas ya era extraño, y francamente irresponsable, _pero no era quien para quejarse en el momento._

“…Y pues algo que se me pasó por alto fue preguntarte sino hay alguna novia en _Bastión de Tormentas_ a la que le venga a disgustar toda esa situación. No me agradaría atraer ese tipo de problemas.” _Nada más eso le faltaría con el escándalo que le esperaba en los medios por su rompimiento con Joffrey._

La miró de reojo, y algo le dijo que la pregunta no iba sólo por educación sino también para tantear terreno, “No, nada de qué preocuparse.” Miró hacia el celular de ella, que de repente vibró y una lucecita empezó a destellar anunciando un mensaje de texto, “Entonces, ¿Cuál es el veredicto de la hermanita?”

_“Se llama Arya,”_ le dejó saber para prontamente leer, _‘Ciertamente no lo que me esperaba, aunque eso no quiere decir que no sea asesino en serie.’_ “Dice que no tienes cara de asesino en serie…pero que no me confíe de ello.”

_“¡Oh, bien!”_ dijo con entusiasmo fingido, “Y esto es extraño…pero si quieres, hablo con ella para calmarla.”

_Y por supuesto que sentía vergüenza ante todo esto,_ “ _Sí es extraño,_ pero no, no quiero molestarte, estás siendo buena gente y nosotras aquí paranoi–” Sansa se quejó bajamente, aquel momento siendo el oportuno para que su celular empezara a vibrar con una llamada entrante de Arya. _Y bueno,_ _tampoco había que hacer tanto de todo esto,_ no debía de apenarse, después de todo Podrick sí era un desconocido y ella alguien relativamente prominente, _sí había razones a temer por su seguridad._ De todas formas, no contestó, a lo que tuvo a Podrick diciéndole que lo hiciera, “No conoces a mi hermana, probablemente te va a amenazar.” Lo vio riéndose, “Probablemente te comunicará que es maestra en varios tipos de artes marciales y que te perseguirá hasta el fin del mundo donde algo desafortunado me pase.”

“ _¡Nada desafortunado te va a pasar!” Antes al contrario, si se dejaba, “_ Vamos, márcale.” Pidió, espantando pensamientos inoportunos. Además, tenía que recordar que la paranoia de Sansa _debía_ estar influenciada por esa media botella de whiskey que se había despachado solita antes de dejar _Casterly Rock._ La escuchó suspirando.

“ _Sí, sí, sí, todo está bien.” “Creo que quedan como dos horas de camino.” “…Sí, es bastante retirado…”_ otra exhalación, “Él también quiere hablar contigo, para calmarte. Compórtate.”

Podrick saludó en cuanto se dio cuenta que estaba en speaker, e inmediatamente a continuación escuchó un _‘Arya’_ mientras la hermanita procedía a amenazarlo exactamente como Sansa había predicho, nombrando ampliamente su maestría en diferentes tipos de artes marciales, y donde había estudiado algunas de ellas. Su voz, con un tono de firmeza intenso le dejó saber que se tomara sus palabras en serio. Así que la dejó desahogarse hasta que al parecer no tuvo más por añadir, para ahora sí ser él quien habló, _diciéndole que comprendía._

Hubo un silencio alargado, como las dos hermanas habiéndose esperado que dijera algo más y Podrick carraspeando la garganta habló, “Yo también pasé una temporada en Essos tras terminar el servicio militar, Mereen, Slaver’s Bay–”

“–Aquellos no son lugares para irse de vacaciones……aunque son hermosos.”

“Oh, sí, hermosos, pero deprimentes.” Podrick añadió, pues no mucha gente como ellos iban a aquellos lugares pobres y tristes. Si iban era para hacer acción social, o entrenarse. “Tuvo un impacto en mí,” admitió, _aunque no había sido un buen impacto en su vida,_ lo dejó sumido en una crisis moral y replanteándose qué hacer con su vida, _yéndose al otro extremo y no haciendo nada provechoso por un buen tiempo._ Decidió pasar aquello por alto, no sería bueno para su imagen hacer mención de ello. “Yo también entrené en esos lugares, aunque no creo que en los mismos que tú. _En fin,_ Braavos y _¿La Casa de Blanco y Negro?_ _¿El Dios de Muchos Rostros?_ _¡Felicitaciones!_ Su entrenamiento es uno de los más arduos del mundo, _¡y hasta ahora no conocía a nadie que lo hubiera terminado!_ ”

_“……¿Eh? ¿Gracias?”_

“ _¡Es fantástico!_ _En serio._ Yo también fui al lugar, aunque evidentemente no con la misma iniciativa que tú, solo para conocer, pero sí tomé unos cursos rápidos en las pocas semanas que me pude quedar–”

_“¿Conociste a Jagen H’ghar?”_

_“¡Por supuesto! ¡Me salió por un ojo de la cara, pero bien que valió la pena!”_

_“¡Lo sé! ¡Él fue mi maestro!_ Oye, ¿porque época estuviste allí? De pronto y hasta cruzamos caminos. _”_

_Podrick no creía, “_ A ver, me gradué de _The Knights of The Vale_ en– _”_

_“¡¿Fuiste al colegio The Knights of The Vale?! ¡Sansa, es donde papá fue!”_

Sansa había permanecido en silencio todo aquel momento, _viendo como él también le endulzaba el oído a Arya, eso, o era muy bueno en conversaciones, “¡Lo sé!”_ dijo con gracia, pues su reacción fue la misma que Sansa había tenido. “Yohn Royce fue rector de Pod.”

“ _¡Oh, amamos a Yohn Royce!_ _¡Gran amigo de papá y fantástico con nosotros!_ ”

Podrick se sonrió, “ _¡Je! ¡Él podría atestiguar también que no soy asesino en serie!_ ……Aunque dudo se acuerde de mí.” Había sido de los estudiantes calmados que pasaban desapercibidos, _ninguna sorpresa ahí._

_“¡Oye, si me dices que conociste a Izembaro también, ya no voy a pensar que eres asesino en serie sino que nos estás acosando!”_

Podrick se volvió a carcajear, _“¿……La vida está llena de pequeñas coincidencias?_ Aunque muy bien sé que si aprendiste bien de _Jagen_ has estado estudiando las inflexiones de mi voz, mi respiración, mi– _”_

_“Sí,_ _suenas honesto._ Todo esto es sólo una tremenda coincidencia. _”_

Podrick prosiguió a comentarle más o menos en que fechas había estado en Braavos y la escuchó decir que era imposible que se hubieran conocido. Y asumía que la siguiente información a alguien como ella le llamaría la atención, “Hace unos años le compré a Izembaro _Dark Sister._ ” Absoluto silencio.

_“…………….¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!”_

En cuanto Sansa escuchó el chillido de Arya se la imaginó habiéndose colocado en pie, Podrick carcajeándose ante su reacción, y por los próximos minutos los escuchó hablando de cuanto había costado, _un verdadero ojo de la cara,_ que la había hecho analizar para asegurarse que era verdadera, en cuánto la tenía asegurada, como le habían propuesto prestarla para una exhibición que harían sobre armas antiguas de personajes prominentes en la historia de Poniente. Sansa apoyó la cabeza contra el asiento cerrando los ojos, a continuación escuchándolos hablar de cuál era el caballero más prominente para cada uno y porqué, varios minutos perdidos de aquella manera hasta que concluyeron que ambos admiraban a _Duncan the Tall_ y sus historias, Podrick proveyendo que era posible que él señor fuera antepasado de su jefa _¡Brienne!_

“……Oigan, soy yo o como que he escuchado que muchas ambulancias se cruzan con ustedes. _”_

Podrick y Sansa se miraron, aquello siendo algo que ambos voluntariamente habían querido ignorar sin colocarse de acuerdo.

“Estamos en el campo, y si eso es aquí, imagínate como está la ciudad. La situación no es buena.” Podrick decidió proveer.

El _mmm_ que dejó Arya se lo dijo todo. Y al menos el Norte se estaba librándolo mejor, _o al menos eso le decían._ Se aclaró la garganta, “¿Veredicto sobre Pod, Arya?”

_“Suena totalmente normal.”_

_“……Dice mi hermana anormal.”_ Dijo para espantar la pesadez que aquella pandemia traía. Vio a Pod riéndose.

_“¡Ja. Ja. Ja. Muy chistosa.”_ Respondió con ironía.

Después de eso los escuchó despidiéndose, y Arya pidiéndole que la quitara de speaker. Cuando Sansa le dijo que ya estaba habló.

“…Sansa, ese Podrick a falta de una mejor palabra es interesante, _no,_ _me corrijo,_ encantador. Si te enredó tan fácil como lo hizo conmigo en una sola conversación…digamos que a _hora entiendo.”_

_“Mmmm,”_ _sentía que lo menos que dijera era mejor. Y escuchar a Arya riéndose la hizo sofocar._

“Menos mal que yo no estoy en tu lugar, porque _a diferencia tuya yo sí me portaría mal..._ _ya sabiendo que no es un asesino en serie,_ _claro está_ _._ _”_

_Era extraño cómo Arya la podía leer incluso cuando estaba haciendo cosas que eran ajenas a ella._ _“Eso está de más decirlo, Arya.”_

_“_ _¿Queeeeé?_ _¡¿Es ese tono de envidia el que noto?!_ _”_

_“_ _Cállate.”_ _Le dijo, no pudiendo contener el tono de humor en su voz, lo que hizo carcajear maldadosamente a Arya, al parecer sorprendida._

“……Pero bueno, en serio………que me agrade ya es buena indicación, tu gusto en hombres es pésimo y nunca hemos coincidido en nada. Esta es una primera vez. _Así que tienes mi permiso de hacer todo lo que quieras hacer con él este fin de semana._ ”

_“…Uh…”_ salió de su garganta al precisamente en ese momento Podrick mirarla de reojo. Y no se había esperado su atención, ni las palabras de Arya, ni mucho menos las imágenes que llegaron a su mente de _todo lo que sí quería hacer con él._ Ocultando estar alterada Sansa le sonrió a Pod lo más cordialmente que pudo, y él volvió a prestarle atención al camino. _“……Tampoco es que necesite tu permiso.”_

“Totalmente de acuerdo, lo que quise decir es que……no soy quien para juzgar donde algo _interesante_ sucediera. Podrick puede no ser físicamente tu tipo, pero desaprovechar sería de loco– _¿Sansa? ¿Sansa? ¡¿Sansa?! ¿Sigues ahí?_ … _Esta estúpida me colgó._ ” 

.

.

.

Una piscina enorme, una bañera de hidromasaje, un sauna y una terraza para parrilladas que observaba hacia el _Mar del Atardecer_ en la distancia.

Por supuesto que su casa en las montañas daría hacia el océano de alguna manera, afición y el gusto por los bienes raíces de primera estaban incorporados en el ADN Lanniester así a él pareciera disgustarle. 

Hasta ahora el escondite de soltero de Podrick Payne parecía normal, aunque dudaba que él le fuera a dar un tour por el calabozo sexual estando tan recientemente llegados.

Dios, en serio esperaba que no hubiera calabozo sexual…aunque aquello sonaba mejor que sala de torturas, y cielos _…¿y si sí resultaba siendo un asesino en serie?_ Qué estaba haciendo viniendo a la casa en las montañas de un complete extraño…

Pero tampoco un completo extraño, y no creía que asesinos en serie se sonrojaran tanto, o que pudieran hacer reír tanto a sus víctimas en camino a sus guaridas.

_…Ella lo sabría, había conocido algunos raritos._

Había habitaciones con las puertas cerradas a lo largo del pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de invitados en que se estaría quedando, pero no creía que ponerse a husmear en las habitaciones de su encantador anfitrión fuera el mejor paso para comenzar esta…amistad. 

_Lo estaba pensando demasiado._ Eso era lo que pasaba cuando uno tomaba decisiones imprudentes con tragos encima y luego a mitad de camino se colocaba sobrio. La mañana siguiente probablemente recibiría el tur completo y preguntaría cordialmente para qué eran todas esas habitaciones. 

Así que se armó de valor e hizo su camino hacia la terraza donde él estaba arreglando dos sillones para que estos dieran hacia la casa en vez de mirar hacia el mar.

“¡Hey!”

“¡Hey! ¿Entonces mi lady encontró todo a su gusto?” preguntó yendo hasta el mini bar y trayéndole la gaseosa que ella le había pedido a su llegada.

“Lo que he visto de tu casa es encantadora, gracias por dejarme quedar.” Dijo tomando la gaseosa de la mano de él.

“Por supuesto.”

_No, un asesino en serie probablemente no sugeriría quedarse a ver el amanecer que se daría prontamente._

O le sonreiría de esa manera.

De todas formas, aun deseaba que no existiera calabozo sexual.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sábado en la mañana. Demasiado temprano después de la noche que tuvo:_ **

*Celular suena*

Podrick: *Cansado* Huh. Tío Tyrion?

Tyrion: Podrick, Podrick, Podrick…Honestamente me tienes sin palabras.

Podrick: * _No mi muchacho,_ _ni siquiera mi más querido miembro de la familia dicho en su tono sarcástico. Huh huh. Eso significaba problemas._ * ¿Por qué?

Tyrion: ¿Sabes que me despertó esta mañana?

Podrick: _…No lo sé._

Tyrion: Mi hermana gritando…Podrick, no fue placentero. Entretenido, sí, pero no placentero. ¿Sabes porque estaba gritando?

Podrick: Mmmmm…¿colapsó la bolsa de valores?

Tyrion: Chistoso, si solo fuera así de simple. No Podrick, ahora deja de jugar al recato y a la evasión y adivina, tú de todas las personas debería saberlo. 

Podrick: *Exhala* …Bien, si tuviera que adivinar diría que averiguó con quien me fui de la fiesta anoche.

Tyrion: Oh, todos lo hicimos, gracias a los–

Podrick: _¿Gritos?_

Tyrion: Precisamente.

Podrick: …

Tyrion: ¿Entonces?

Podrick: Entonces nada.

Tyrion: ¿Cómo así que nada? _…¡Podrick ella es la novia de tu primo! ¡Es prácticamente su prometida!_

Podrick: _No, no lo es._ Créeme, _después de lo que Joff hizo anoche no lo es…_

Tyrion: Y tú, hijo, _créeme._ ¿Piensas que es la primera vez que terminan? ¿Crees que Cersei lo permitirá?

Podrick: ¿La tía Cersei? No creo que tenga nada que ver–

Tyrion: ¿Crees que fueron cuidadosos al marcharse a escondidas tan solo porque lo hicieron a través de una puerta trasera?

Podrick: * _¿Lo hicimos?_ * Mmmm… obviamente no lo fuimos.

Tyrion: No, no lo fueron. Carambas, no me tomes a mal, hay una parte mía que quiere apoyarte, pero–

Podrick: ¿Pero? *No que hubiera nada que apoyar, no todavía. O nunca…él en verdad estaba tratando de ser un caballero.*

Tyrion: Pero Cersei encontrará una forma de dañar esa relación, y no hay forma de que le deje saber al mundo que su pequeño príncipe fue dejado por uno de sus primos.

Podrick: Ok, veras, ella no lo dejó por mí. Eso no es lo que está pasando aquí.

Tyrion: …Y tú, solo porque seas familia no la detendrá de hacerte la vida miserable, créeme, yo de todas las personas lo sé.

Podrick: Tio T, enserio, nada está pasando.

Tyrion: …Pero se marchó contigo.

Podrick: Bien, pues no se podía quedar en la mansión, así que le ofrecí mi casa de campo.

Tyrion: ¿Y ella tan solo se marchó contigo? ¿Así nada más? Si como no.

Podrick: Pues es verdad.

Tyrion: Dime, ¿desde hace cuánto la conoces?

Podrick: Uhhh, bien…nos conocimos el jueves y luego–

Tyrion: Un día. Tan solo un día que la conoces, y ella ya te involucró en este lio.

Podrick: ¿Qué lio? Tío, estás sobre reaccionando.

Tyrion: Podrick. Sé que tienes tu modito con las mujeres, pero te conozco y te lo ruego, si se marchó contigo para tener una aventura porque está enojada con Joff, que sea solo eso, _una aventura._ No te entrometas entre ellos dos, no te subas a las nubes y puta mierda no te vayas a enamorar de la muchacha.

Podrick: _…No es una aventura…_

Tyrion: _Mierda, ya estás tragado de ella, ¿cierto?_

Podrick: *Se ríe nerviosamente* ¿Qué? NO…te lo estoy diciendo–

Tyrion: Mira, lo entiendo muchacho; ella es una chica encantadora, si yo fuera diez años más joven…

Podrick: Pfff, talvez veinte.

Tyrion: Eso dolió, y yo que trataba de compartir mi sabiduría contigo…

Podrick: Lo siento tío, por favor, continua.

Tyrion: Es una chica encantadora pero también atrae muchos problemas. No es cualquier mujer que conoces en el bar de un hotel, ella es la mujer cuya familia es dueña del bar, del hotel, la cuadra, toda la ciudad.

Podrick: …Espera; ¿ya no me diste esta charla sobre nuestra familia? Estoy bastante seguro que en ese escenario dijiste que yo era dueño del hotel, o al menos del bar. _Estoy seguro de eso._

Tyrion: Sabes que no estoy bromeando. Ellos te destrozarán. 

Podrick: _¿Ellos?_

Tyrion: _Ellos_ … Cersei, Joffrey, los Stark, los tabloides, la maldita junta administrativa, _ellos. Todos y cada uno de ellos._

Podrick: Tío, aprecio tu preocupación, en serio, pero…tan solo brindo una mano caritativa, honestamente.

Tyrion: Si, como no. Sé todo sobre tus manos caritativas. Intenta de nuevo.

Podrick: Cielos…Si necesitas saberlo, estoy siendo un perfecto caballero.

Tyrion: _¿En serio?_ ¿Me estás dando a entender que te le robaste la novia a Joffey y que ella no está en estos momentos cerca a ti, en un coma inducido por orgasmos? 

Podrick: *Cielos, lo desearía.* …No.

Tyrion: _¡¿En serio?!_ ¿Ni siquiera recibiste un pequeño beso a cambio de meterte en problemas?

Podrick: *Exhala* No…Y por favor deja de llamarla la novia de Joffrey.

Tyrion: …¡¿Y porque debería hacerlo?! Si sigues diciendo que no se te ha entregado.

Podrick: _¿Entregado?_ …No, sabes qué…desde que continúas trayendo al tema a Joff, ¿alguien ya ha hablado con él? *Eso es Pod, continua evadiendo el tema.*

Tyrion: ¿Qué?

Podrick: ¿Acaso Joffrey no tiene decir en todo esto? Porque estoy bastante seguro que estaba contento por el rompimiento.

Tyrion: Bien, ya que lo pienso, ni siquiera lo he visto.

Podrick: Y si él está contento, ¿Por qué no lo puede estar también Cersei?

Tyrion: _¡Ja!_ Mi muchacho ingenuo e inocente, como si todo esto tuviera que ver con Joffrey en realidad…

Podrick: _¿No lo tiene que ver?_

Tyrion: Mmmmm. Algunas cosas un hombre tiene que aprenderlas por si mismo… Te diré que, mi muchacho, como te dije; bájate de la nube y simplemente disfruta de tu ratico con la chica Stark, al menos tendrás esos recuerdos para enfrentar la tormenta que va en tu camino.

Podrick: ¿Qué tormenta? …¿Tío Tyrion?

…

Podrick: ¿Me colgó?

*Celular vibra*

Mensaje: Bienvenido a la guarida del león. No dudes en llamarme cuando necesites apoyo una vez que esto se termine. Con cariño tío T.

Podrick: *Sacude la cabeza*

*Celular vibra*

Mensaje: Y por el amor al extraño, besa a la chica.

Podrick se quedó mirando al celular y se quejó bajamente. Haciéndolo a un lado, y tratando de volver a dormir. Pero la preocupación ya estaba situada en lo más profundo de su mente. 

.

.

.

Cuando se volvió a despertar lo hizo asustado, el silencio habiéndose roto y escuchando ladridos y gritos, de inmediato se colocó en pie llegando hasta la cocina, donde encontró a Sansa contra la nevera y pálida, el encargado de la casa gritándole a los perros para que dejaran de ladrarle, bueno, uno estaba ladrando, el otro comiéndose la comida que había caído al piso.

Actuando Podrick de inmediato se interpuso, gritándole a los perros y abriendo los brazos, los ladridos no interrumpiéndose, ni la pose de ataque, y así como estaba de espaldas a ella, y cubriéndola con su cuerpo la guio hasta la habitación más cercana, metiéndola en esta y pidiéndole que se alejara mientras cerraba la puerta. Los perros continuaron ladrando alborotados y ayudó al encargado a tirar de las correas para sacarlos de la casa.

Para cuando se alejaron lo suficiente ambos estaban sudando. Y los animales estaban entrenados para atacar sino reconocían el olor, _y como él muy pocos invitados había traído con el paso de los años…_

Con el encargado arregló rápidamente para que se llevara a los perros hasta el martes que ella se marchaba y por seguridad, haría uso del sistema cerrado de vigilancia únicamente. Por seguridad también, porque ella y él venían de la ciudad y podían ya estar contagiados del virus sin saberlo, el hombre no visitaría de nuevo a no ser que fuera necesario. 

_“…Aterrada y todo es una belleza.”_

Podrick le dio una sonrisa cordial al hombre, recordando las palabras del tío Tyrion, “Es solo una amistad…y pues ya sabe, privacidad.” Eso lo dijo pensando más en aquello de los tabloides.

Para cuando regresó al interior marchó hacia la biblioteca donde la había metido y aunque ya se vería más calmada, no regresaba a su color normal y el frasco de jugo de naranja aun temblaba en su mano. Podrick se lo quitó, colocándolo en la mesa y tomándola del brazo. Explicándole que ya estaba bien y que los perros se los llevarían durante su estadía, y que lo sentía, _por supuesto._

Marcharon a la cocina, notando los huevos habiendo desaparecido casi completamente, lo que quedaba no alimentaría a ninguno de los dos y él limpió mientras ella se sentaba y tomaba un vaso del jugo acabándose de tranquilizar. Y aunque ya era después del mediodía y definitivamente necesitaba algo más sustancial que unos huevos, salchichas y pan, le agradeció la intención y volvieron a preparar la misma comida.

“Ya ves, otro ejemplo más de porque la cocina y yo no nos llevamos.”

Podrick se sonrió, por alguna razón habiéndose esperado aquello de ella, _y que al menos lo hubiera intentado era algo._ “Entonces quedas a cargo de los desayunos, y yo de las comidas. ¿Asado para esta noche?” 

Sansa aunque no lo deseaba aún se sentía nerviosa, incluso el paso del aire haciendo sonar las hojas de los arboles afuera la tensaba. Y sintió a Podrick queriendo acabar con la poca tensión que ya había haciéndole el recorrido por la casa. La biblioteca, que ella acababa de conocer, la enorme sala con chimenea y sistema de entretenimiento que tenía puerta corrediza hacia el exterior y una bonita vista del campo, un pequeño gimnasio, las varias habitaciones por el pasillo. Todas a excepción de una en particular que ella no supo si se le olvidó mencionar, o si la pasó por alto. No preguntó en todo caso, _aún._

Y la dejó libre para que continuara explorando mientras se iba a arreglar, luego se unieron en la sala, él contándole por encimita de la conversación que tuvo con Tyrion. 

“Mmmm…obvio algunos se van a ir de mal pensados.” Vio a Podrick asintiendo, y se decidió por llamar a Cersei una vez en el Norte, no para dar explicaciones sino para ver como proseguir con el negocio, “Y Tyrion fue buena gente de llamarte a advertirte lo que estaba sucediendo, pero siempre siendo él, _¿no?_ Todo dramático.”

“Soy el sobrino de su prima preferida, por supuesto que tenía que llamarme. _Y bleh,_ estas son las horas que no sé si aún estaba tomado de anoche, o si ni siquiera se había acostado, porque su dramatismo tiene límites. Y este lo sobrepasó.”

Ambos se sonrieron, y a Sansa le agradaba Tyrion, era divertidísimo, pero su estilo de vida de fiesta en fiesta en un yate dejaba mucho que desear. En su caso prosiguió a mostrarle en su celular un artículo sobre Joffrey haber estado de fiesta la noche anterior sin ella. “Es el único artículo en toda la web. Lo tengo en google alerts, y Cersei también, así que para ahora más de uno debe saber de sus andanzas…”

“Ese artículo probablemente no existirá en las próximas horas, ya sabes cómo es Cersei.” Pod añadió. La voz de Tyrion en su cabeza diciéndole que no se fuera a entrometer en esa relación, que no era la primera vez que ella y Jofffrey terminaban… y si Sansa aun buscaba a Joffrey por internet, _talvez era por algo más que el escándalo._ Aquello desilusionándolo. 

Sansa asintió, “ _Entonces,_ ¿Qué hacemos para no aburrirnos?”

Desde donde estaba Podrick miró hacia el exterior gracias al ventanal gigantesco, “Oh, mucho por hacer. Y lo último que deseo es tenerte aburrida, así que estaba pensando en cansar el cuerpo con una actividad física extenuante pero placentera, para que no se nos vaya a pegar el trasnocho de anoche.”

Sansa levantó las cejas, _extrañada,_ viéndolo mirar hacia el cielo y después al reloj. _¿Qué tenía en mente o estaba siendo ella horriblemente mal pensada?_ Pensó, sonrojada con curiosidad y tratando de no hacer ningún comentario.

“Pero la tarde parece estar muy caliente para mostrarte los alrededores ahora mismo,” la miró y frunció el ceño, “…mira, ya hasta te estás asando aquí adentro, estás toda roja. Veo que es mejor esperar hasta que el sol baje un tanto para que la caminara sea placentera. ¿Qué te parece?”

_Está bien, había sido mal pensada, pero él sí pudo haberse expresado mejor._ Y que confundiera su sonrojo por estar roja del calor tan solo fue un bono, _“Perfecto._ Aunque cuando mencionaste una actividad extenuante no fue caminar lo primero que se me vino a la mente. _”_

_“Ah,_ seguro porque estás pensando en caminata en plano, _”_ le señaló hacia una loma a la lejanía, “y yo en subir a aquella loma, y aunque se ve cercana no lo es. La vista desde allí es hermosa. Es lo que me hizo comprar la propiedad, en primer lugar.”

“Suena fantástico.” Y bueno, no se había esperado una expedición muy alejada de los alrededores, pero la idea vino a agradarle en demasía. _¿A quién no le gustaba estar al aire libre sobre todo con un paisaje tan bonito?_

Podrick le sonrió, “ _¡Está decidido entonces!”_ Se sentó en el mueble de enfrente mientras las noticias empezaban y ella cambiaba el canal, “¿Trajiste tenis o botas?” _porque las sandalias que traía en el momento definitivamente no eran apropiadas._

“Tenis, sí. Pero déjame advertírtelo primero, dejémoslo en _intentar_ subir la loma. No creo que mi estado físico esté para ello.”

Pero se sorprendió en poderla subir dos horas después, sí, con dificultad, falta de aire, y tremendamente sudada, pero lo logró. Y en cuanto llegaron a la cima se sentó, _exhausta_ bajo la sombra de un frondoso arbol _._ Y él tenía razón, _si esto no la tumbaba esta noche a dormir temprano no sabía qué lo haría._ Y mientras Pod hablaba sobre el paisaje y se lo mostraba entusiasmado se tomaron y comieron los snacks que trajeron.

“Los atardeceres en la primera parte del año son rojizos, así que la vista es espectacular. Lamentablemente para esta época son normales.”

“Así y todo es divino, Pod, tienes unas vistas espectaculares. Ya entiendo porque pasar la cuarentena aquí se te hace tan apetecible.”

_“La paz, la tranquilidad…”_

_“Sí.”_ Lo vio colocándose en pie, y él le brindó su mano para ayudarla, pero sonriéndose apenada se negó, “Estoy cansada todavía.” Él le sonrió de vuelta, diciéndole que iba a ir a dar una caminata, que no se iba a demorar, ni alejar mucho, y que no lo fuera a hacer ella. Sansa le asintió, haciendo con la maleta vacía una bola y usándola como almohada. Cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del viento, mirando a sus alrededores cuando escuchaba algún ruido, creyéndolo regresar, pero no haciéndolo todavía. 

Ya estaba adormilada para cuando escuchó ruido cerca, y de inmediato se dio la vuelta y lo vio, trayendo cuatro mandarinas en la mano, las cuales se sentaron a comer mientras seguían hablando, “ _¡¿Hay una laguna cerca?!_ ”

“Pues no tan cerca, como a otros veinte minutos más caminando por lo plano, y está en una zona protegida. Pero no recomiendo ir, la primera y única vez que fui, lo hice porque quería conocer y estrenar la cámara que me compré para la ocasión, y pues me comieron los zancudos. _Fue horrible_ y eso que me bañé en repelente.” Hizo una pausa, “Claro que también fue porque me acerqué demasiado al borde… de lejitos ni los sentía.”

Vio que con eso último le dio la opción de ir en ese mismo momento, y ni traían repelente, ni ropas holgadas ni claras, los malditos mosquitos harían un festín con ellos, “… _Sí,_ zancudos y yo no somos los mejores amigos.” Lo vio riéndose.

.

.

.

“Así no los veas como tus mascotas, en verdad lo siento por los perros.” dijo, mientras estaban sentados al borde de la piscina, piernas dentro del agua, disfrutando del aire fresco de la noche mientras el asado se preparaba en la parrilla a unos metros de ellos.

Pod le hizo una seña con la mano para que no continuara, “No, te atacaron bien feo. Sé que no estarías tranquila donde estuvieran presentes. Yo tampoco lo estaría, temiendo por tu bienestar.”

Sansa le sonrió, “Bien, si algo queda es que hicieron bien su trabajo.”

“Y por tu seguridad no te preocupes, contamos con monitoreo cerrado, aparte de enlace directo con la gente de seguridad también contamos con mi hombre de confianza afuera, una habitación del pánico que ahorita que entremos a la casa te la muestro. En conclusión, los perros están son para brindar mayor sensación de seguridad, y por esta no te preocupes pues para proteger la casa y ahora a ti, estoy yo.”

Al escuchar aquello último se sonrió burleteramente, sonrojándose, y al mirarlo lo vio devolviéndole la sonrisa y mirándola con ojos de picardía. Complacida, sus ojos fueron a parar a la boca de él por un instante, la atracción viniendo a jugar, Sansa lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, y después de un momento le evadió la mirada burlándose, “ _Cielos,_ debes de ser bastante popular entre las mujeres. Sabes qué decir, qué hacer, como tratarnos…”

_“…El dinero.”_ Podrick añadió con tono de queja y queriendo evadir el tema, tras unos instantes vio que lo logró.

“……Sí, hay que ser cuidadosos con eso.” Dijo simplemente, y Pod asintió.

“ _¡Je!_ Al menos contigo estoy más que seguro que no viniste conmigo por interés, tienes más plata que yo.”

_En teoría._ Sansa se encogió de hombros, siguiéndole la corriente, _“¿Y tú? ¿Me invitaste aquí por interés?”_

Pod buscó sus ojos, sonriéndole, _“No esa clase de interés.”_ Y de la nuevo la vio sonriéndose y sonrojándose. _Que la hiciera sonrojar fácilmente era la única indicación que necesitaba para saber que no le era indiferente. “¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu interés?”_

_¡No podía estar coqueteando con el primo de Joffrey!_ _¡Que feo se vería!_ Pensó negándose a esto, a cerrar el espacio entre ellos para un beso. “Bien, pues sin ti, ahora mismo estaría durmiendo en las calles de la ciudad, en peligro, desprotegida…”

Estaba esperando otra cosa muy diferente, pero la imagen mental que aquello trajo y lo absurdo lo hizo carcajearse, _“¡Ah! ¡Qué pesar!”_ dijo, para de inmediato sacar los pies del agua y marchar hacia la parrilla, verificar que nada se hubiera quemado por estar elevado hablando con ella. Y tan solo el olor lo hizo respirar profundo con hambre.

Sí la sorprendió que se retirara, pero lo agradeció, porque de no haberlo hecho aquello hubiera terminado en algo dándose entre ellos. Sansa lo estudió mientras volteaba la carne, y en el momento el teléfono de él sonó, tras unos instantes lo vio apurado retirando las guarniciones mientras contestaba y colocaba a su contraparte en speaker.

“¿Ole hombre, que más?” preguntó retirando lo que veía ya en peligro de irse a quemar.

“¿Bien y tú? Oye, no encuentro los controles del play, ¿los moviste organizando tu viaje?”

“Eh…” dijo pensando, _y pues sí,_ quería deslumbrar a _Sansa Stark,_ y que lo supiera jugando videojuegos a estas alturas de la vida no ayudaba. Pero aquí mismo en la sala había una serie de consolas que ella ya debió de haber notado, así que nada que esconder ahí. “Me parece que los puse en el gabinete…no en el principal sino en el de al lado, _no sé,_ revisa…”

“Ah, _¡bingo!_ ” contestó, “¿Por qué los cambiaste de lugar?”

“No sé. Fue una de esas cosas de guardar sin pensar, supongo.”

“Ok, ¿oye y qué haces? ¿Te estás divirtiendo? ¿Ya la familia se te metió en los nervios o vas a regresar todo _Señor Lannister_? Porque francamente ya eso último sería un problema entre nosotros.”

Podrick de reojo vio a Sansa parando oreja y encontrándole gracia al comentario, “Ah, no te preocupes por eso último. Y chistoso, ya me vine para la casa de campo.”

“Wow, tres días, _¿solo tres putos días te los pudiste aguantar?_ No soy quien para hablar Pod, pero hombre…están hablando de tu plata, _yo de ti me aguanto._ ”

“ _¡Ja!_ Lo dudo.” Se le extrañó verla venir hasta él y quitarle el plato donde estaban las guarniciones y la pinza con que las sacaba.

“Ve y habla con tu amigo. Yo le pongo cuidado a esto.” Y Sansa se extrañó de ver a Podrick incomodándose. _¿Qué hizo?_

“ _¡Pooood!_ _¿Te llevaste a una chica a la casa de campo?_ Mira que bien guardado te lo tenías, desgraciado. _¡Tu, chica, siéntete bastante especial y afortunada, Pod nunca ha llevado a ninguna mujer al lugar!_ ”

_Agh,_ _debió suponer que esto pasaría,_ y una de dos, seguir el juego, o demostrarse como se sentía; apenado y agarrado con las manos en la masa. _“No es lo que piensas, hombre.”_ Contestó, demostrándose seguro de sí mismo.

_“Sí, no es lo que piensas.”_ Sansa decidió interceder, _no que importara,_ pero se le hacía chistoso todo esto pues era la primera vez veía a Pod perdiendo su compostura de calma total. 

“ _Contigo, Pod, siempre es lo que parece._ Eres más transparente que el agua. Y tu misteriosa mujer fatal, ¿ya sabes que Pod sólo usa esa casa de campo cuando necesita tiempo para él sólo?…… _¿O que eso me ha hecho creer todos estos años de amistad el hipócrita ese?_ ”

“No soy misteriosa ni mucho menos fatal. Y no me creo que este sea el santuario de Pod, más bien su guarida de soltero, y tu tan solo estás haciendo de wingman.” 

Pod habló al mismo tiempo, “No es boba Gen–”

_“–Lo que digo es real,_ y tampoco le veo nada de malo en querer ayudar a mi amigo en una de sus conquistas. En todo caso, ¿es ese acentico norteño? _Que bien, me encanta como suena._ ”

Gendry sabía muy bien qué decir para avergonzarlo, y Pod se vengaría más adelante de él por esto, _lo prometía_ ; “No sabes con quien estoy.”

“ _Eso es verdad,_ Pod, para toda la plata que tienes careces de educación, es que mira que ni presentarnos…Soy Gendry Waters… _¿y tú, chica, eres?_ ”

Sansa vio a Podrick haciéndole una seña de que no había problema con responderle, _“Sansa Stark.”_

_“Ja, buena esa. Y dice que no es misteriosa.”_

“Gendry, es _Sansa Stark_.” Pod dijo, y silencio en la línea.

Y no era que Sansa se considerara famosa, pero su nombre y apellido sí tenía renombre, y ella de vez en cuando salía en los tabloides, mayormente cuando le convenía a la empresa y a ella misma. “Pero no le puedes decir a nadie que estoy con Pod, _¡O donde estoy!_ No que estemos haciendo nada malo. Es solo que _ya sabes_ …”

“Sí, _supuesta Sansa Stark,_ acabaste de salir en televisión, _¿sabes?_ Están dando un programa sobre las mujeres más exitosas de Poniente. La próxima semana, _la portentosa Cersei Lannister._ ”

“Espera, _¿qué?_ _¡¿Salí como una de las mujeres más exitosas de Poniente?!_ ” preguntó entusiasmada, y ella sí había escuchado algo sobre el programa, pero no que saldría en este, y al parecer decidieron adelantarlo gracias a la pandemia.

“……Bien, _tu_ saliste en la televisión con toda la gallada de hermanos. De tu familia y del Norte salió fue tu mamá como mujer exitosa.”

_“Ah.”_ Contestó simplemente, _“…¿Y fueron buenos con ella?”_ se decidió a preguntar, pues ese tipo de programas…un momento lo alababan a uno y al siguiente le enterraban el cuchillo por la espalda.

_“Que bien que me sigas el juego. Puntos para ti, eres divertida.”_

Y Pod la vio olvidándose de Gendry para tomar su teléfono. Seguramente para averiguar sobre el programa con alguno de sus hermanos. La vio alejándose un tanto, lo que él aprovechó para tomar el teléfono y quitarlo de altavoz. “La próxima vez que en mi presencia trates de conquistar a alguna mujer, te voy a hacer quedar como un puto zapato.” Susurró, y la carcajada estrepitosa que se esperaba escuchar retumbó en su oído.

“Pero bueno, _¿si es Sansa Stark o no?_ Porque solo ahora vengo a caer en cuenta de que sí hay una posibilidad.”

_“Sí lo es.”_ Podrick suspiró, volviendo a voltear la carne. _“No le puedes decir a nadie.”_

“¿Así que estás con mis casi medio hermanos? Se me acaba de quitar la envidia de no haber podido volarme contigo.” 

“De hecho no…No le puedes decir a nadie de esto; ella terminó con Joff y para que no se fuera a un hotel le ofrecí mi casa en las montañas.”

“Nunca mencionaste el conocer a Sansa Stark.”

“…No lo hacía hasta hace dos días.” Dijo, y sabía que el tono de satisfacción en su voz lo delataba, la buscó con la mirada, viéndola aún alejada.

_“Podcillo, ¿te dije que eras transparente?”_

“Acaba de terminar con Joff. Apenas nos estamos conociendo…”

“Ningún impedimento para no ser su rebound.”

_“Excepto que ella no da señas de querer.”_ Pod dijo lamentándose.

“Ay mijo, insista por ahí por los laditos que lo peor es no insistir. _Uno nunca sabe._ Puede que hasta te sorprenda.”

“ _Nah,_ no quiero hacerla sentir incomoda. Además, se va el martes, y pues nos estamos llevando bastante bien, es divertidísima y no la quiero embarrar. Quien sabe, talvez las cosas se den un futuro…”

“ _Qué futuro ni que nada_. Hay que vivir el momento. Ella necesita un rebound y, aparte de campesinos, eres el hombre más interesante a kilómetros a la redonda, la tienes casi y en bandeja de plata, _¿y no vas a intentarlo?_ ”

_“……Ella me gusta a lo bien.”_ Y no supo por qué revelarle aquello a Gendry.

“Y seguramente a lo mal también. Pero bueno, allá tú. Y dime, ¿está tan buena como uno la ve en la televisión?”

_“Nooooo. Mucho más.”_ Dijo, ambos carcajeándose mientras Pod la veía regresando hasta él, _“Es divina.”_ Dijo entre dientes, “Y ni te cuento, el desgraciado de Joff me propuso seducirla y todo el cuento.”

_“¿Espera qué?”_

_“Ahí viene.”_ Le comentó mientras lo escuchaba decir que no podía decirle eso y dejarlo así. Pod se carcajeó y habló mirando a Sansa, “Ya me cree que sí eres Sansa, y se quiere despedir.” Le comentó, lo que vio la sorprendió, _“No me hagas quedar mal.”_ Le pidió a Gendry y lo volvió a colocar en speaker.

“……Oye, sino quieres que corra a la red social más cercana con toda la información escandalosa de la que me acabé de enterar tienes que prometerme algo.”

Sansa le sonrió a Pod, esperándose una payasada, _“¿Qué?”_

“Ya que te has vuelto amiga de Pod, supongo que te estaré conociendo en un futuro. Trae a Margaery Tyrell contigo.”

“……Lamentablemente no creo que seas su tipo.”

“Te dejaré saber que soy muy bien parecido.”

_“Sí, me lo imagino.”_ Sansa se imaginaba era a un nerd, “Y me refería a su tipo en personalidad.”

_“¿Qué mujer no le encanta un tipo apuesto, buena gente y chistoso?”_

Y Sansa solo se podía imaginar a Margaery exasperada con sus bobadas, “……Te comerá vivo.”

_“……No le veo ningún problema a eso.”_

Se carcajeó, _ok, eso era algo que Margaery totalmente diría,_ “Veré que puedo hacer entonces. _No prometo nada._ ”

“Lo tendré en mente. Y oye, en lo poco y nada que hablamos, me divertí. Es una pena que no esté allá para ayudarlos a _entretenerse_.”

Podrick sacudió la cabeza al ver a Sansa yéndose hacia atrás unos centímetros, al tomar aquello por la extraña insinuación que era.

De hecho, tuvo que repasar esas palabras en su mente para ver si estaba siendo malpensada, y le pareció que el tipo sí se estaba pasando con esa bromita, “Ey, no es que tenga nada en contra de los tríos, es solo que Pod y yo nos estamos llevando tan bien que siento que _por el momento_ un tercero estaría de más.” Y por supuesto que estaba sonrojada al decir eso, el propio Pod también, pero la cuestión era salirle con algo al tal Gendry y no quedársele callada.

“… _Wow_ …Supongo que Podcillo sí te está entreteniendo como se debe. _”_ dijo riéndose ante la forma de salirle adelante, “Y bueno, Pod, si de repente te estabas preguntando si tenías una oportunidad _ahí,_ creo que esa duda–”

_“–Ok, bye Gendry.”_ Pod dijo, colgando antes de que a Gendry le diera por salir con más disparatases. Haciéndose el bobo le mostró la carne a Sansa y ella asintió, “¿Qué puedo decir? ……Gendry viene siendo mi Arya. Aunque es un payaso que le agrada hacerme quedar mal. No sé porque lo aguanto como amigo.” Ella se sonrió, casi burlándose y caminaron hacia la mesa a un par de metros, “Y qué, ¿fue el programa bueno con tu mamá?”

“Nuestro equipo de relaciones públicas dice que sí. Pero nadie de la familia lo ha visto todavía.”

_¿Y dónde quedaba él burlándose de que Cersei tuviera un equipo PR y de control de daños?_

Mientras empezaron a comer ambos no dejaron de notar al otro sonriéndose, y el ambiente romántico en el que de repente se encontraron después de que sirvieron el vino.

“No creas que me como ese cuentico de que soy la primera mujer que traes a este lugar.” Dijo, y lo vio sonriéndose burletero con la copa de vino en la mano, “Ingenua ya no soy.”

“ _Lo peor de todo,_ es que creo que usa ese truco con sus conquistas. _Y le funciona._ ”

“No que me cayera mal, al contrario, es ingenioso, pero esos últimos comentarios…” sacudió la cabeza, “Hasta me dan ganas de presentarle a Margaery, para que se lo coma vivo, pero no exactamente de la forma en que él se lo estará imaginando.”

“Ella sí es brutal con sus comentarios cada vez que sale en televisión.”

.

.

.

**_…Mientras tanto en la mansión Lannister…_ **

“ _Ah,_ entonces estás dispuesta a cerrar la operación en Dorne, una en la que la muchacha que _tu_ respaldaste está supervisando, una en la que tú, _bien ambas,_ han invertido capital diplomático y gran cantidad de dinero porque estás lastimada, porque ella humillo a tu hijo…Entiendo el sentimiento, y francamente en otras circunstancias destrozaría a la muchachita.

Pero hay dos cosas a tener en cuenta; primero ya tu hijo se ha humillado a sí mismo lo suficiente y tú no has hecho nada para corregirlo, además, ya anda mojándose el pito, así que de cualquier humillación es porque él se la ha buscado y debe asumirla. Ya es hora de que empiece a tomar responsabilidad de su vida.”

Y segundo, ella es una maldita Stark, este continente florece porque hay un balance de poder entre sus cuatro grandes familias. No nos hacemos a una guerra con los Stark por una insignificante riña amorosa.”

_Oh, Cersei sabía eso muy bien. Los Stark ni siquiera se habían ido a la guerra contra los Baratheon por riñas amorosas._

_Pero Sansa había cruzado una línea._

“Eso no quiere decir que no la pueda hacer arrepentir de haber huido con Podrick Payne, puede que ella sea intocable, pero nosotros, _yo_ puedo vengarme _de él.”_

_“Cersei…”_

“Oh, no te preocupes padre, no seré demasiado dura con el sobrino, tan solo haré su vida un tanto difícil, después de todo él sí estuvo involucrado en la demanda contra esa compañía norteña, _¿cierto?_ Escuché que destruyeron la compañía de los Bolton, lo que acabó costándole millones a los Stark. Apuesto que el querido Ned le gustaría que se le advirtiera sobre Podrick.”

Tywin exhaló…

.

.

.

“Supongo que eres una mujer muy ocupada, pero _¿cómo es posible que no te hayas visto esta película antes?_ ”

“…Primero que todo, una película de más de dos horas en mi caso es como para vérsela en dos y hasta tres sentadas. _A no ser que esté buenísima. Lo que esta estuvo._ ”

Ya era casi la media noche y sin palabras se colocaron de acuerdo para ir descansar.

“La temperatura baja mucho en las madrugadas, por eso te aconsejo una cobija gruesa…aunque supongo que las temperaturas bajas de acá son un paseo para ti.”

Sansa le sonrió, viéndolo con un saco pesado de lana cuando a ella la temperatura no le hacía ni cosquillas. _“Lo tendré en cuenta.”_ Pasaron la puerta que a ella le causaba curiosidad, y que temprano había descubierto cerrada con llave, y decidió preguntar qué había detrás de esta. “La habitación del pánico no es.” _Se la había mostrado antes de la película._

“ _Mmmm_ no creo que lo quieres saber.” Pod respondió, aludiendo a la verdad.

_“¿Un sex dungeon o algo así?”_ preguntó no pudiendo contener su carcajada.

Podrick se sonrojó, “ _Ah,_ me gusta como piensas. Y ya veo que estamos entrando en confianza. _Bien, bien._ ”

Verlo sonrojarse le brindaba un placer maldadoso, _“No tanta. Talvez es el vino hablando.”_

“Y aquí estaba yo preocupado que a Gendry se le hubiera ido la mano con su insinuación.”

“Mmmm ni remotamente es lo peor que he oído.” Señaló hacia la puerta de nuevo, “Pero en serio, ¿qué hay ahí?”

Podrick sacó la llave de su pantalón, “No te vayas a espantar _¿ok?_ Es una armería y también me gusta coleccionar armas valiosas.” Abrió y entró, las luces activándose por cuenta propia y dejándoles ver dos estanterías, una con armas de fuego, y otra con diferentes tipos de dagas, arakhs, arcos, lanzas…

Sansa levantó las cejas, y aunque esto no se diferenciaba mucho de la colección que había en Invernalia de las armas de sus antepasados…no le agradaba…sobre todo las armas de fuego, “Si me hubieras mencionado de esto antes, no habría venido…¿No estábamos hablando ayer de que eras asesino en serie?”

Entendía porque la mayoría de mujeres no se sentirían cómodas con algo así en la casa. “Creo ver tus prioridades al preferir un sex dungeon a una armería.” Le dijo bromeando.

“Ahora pienso que el sex dungeon es donde tu amigo las viola y aquí es donde tú las matas. O con lo que dijo temprano, no me sorprendería si fuera más un trabajo en equipo.”

“ _Agh, por favor, no continúes._ Sé que es un hobby raro, pero es eso un hobby. Las armas no están cargadas y todo está bajo llave. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.” _Mejor ni le decía donde mantenía la escopeta cargada por si a alguien le daba por meterse en medio de la noche._ “Hoy no descansarás tranquila, _¿verdad?_ ”

“Sí encuentro todo esto…espeluznante……pero ya estoy segura de que eres una buena persona.”

“Oh, gracias a los Dioses, estaba prendido de un hilo por el veredicto.” Ella le sonrió y Pod miró hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde estaba la habitación de invitados en la que ella se estaba quedando, sería muy raro acompañarlas hasta allá, _¿verdad?_ “Hasta mañana.” _¿Y qué tal un pico de despedida o un abrazo? No, eso era más raro._

“Hasta mañana.”

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay arte sobre este fic en el primer capitulo!


	6. Chapter 6

Estaban en la terraza, Podrick titiritando del frío y envuelto en una toalla mientras ella aun seguía en la piscina. El agua estando _helada_ para el gusto de él, pero a ella ni siquiera afectándola.

Se había despertado para encontrarse que durmió de más y ella ya había preparado el desayuno, habiéndoselo dejado listo y en una nota anunciándole que estaba en la terraza. _¿Y por qué quedarse a desayunar solo si podía hacerle compañía?_ No lo pensó de a mucho cuando llegó y la vio metida en la piscina, agua hasta los hombros y relajada, ella girándose hacia él al sentirlo y saludándolo.

“Disfrutando el día nublado.” Sansa le dejó saber, cerrando el libro.

Hicieron charla corta y banal mientras acababa con el desayuno, al aun estar tibia la comida Pod dándose cuenta que tampoco era mucho tiempo el que ella llevara acá. Después del desayuno se cambió para hacerle compañía, y en cuanto llegó la vio dándole una mirada rápida de arriba abajo mientras le decía que el agua estaba fría. Algo que Pod desestimó totalmente sin siquiera prestarle atención, dejando su toalla a un lado de la de ella para prontamente caminar hacia la orilla y clavar.

El frío helado que de repente lo embargó fue un shock para sus sentidos que le sacó el aire de los pulmones, y resurgió lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de no temblar, pero viéndola con una mueca de burla perversa al estudiarlo.

_“…Sí te lo advertí.”_

Y ella, ella se veía tan plácida con esa temperatura, que fue por eso mismo que no creyó el agua estaría _tan fría_. Para salvar cara trató de no hacerse el _tan_ afectado…al menos por unos minutos. _“¿Tienes sangre fría o qué?”_

_“Sí._ Viniendo de dónde vengo, supongo que sí. _”_

“Sí, puede que haya pasado por alto de donde vienes.” Murmuró.

La sonrisa no se borró de su rostro al verlo resoplando y temblando, aunque él haciéndose el valiente no saliéndose de la piscina.

.

.

.

Podrick no quiso encender el calentador a pedido de Sansa, pues ella era su invitada y si le gustaba la temperatura así que no se dijera después que él era un mal anfitrión. Y al menos ya el calor había vuelto, gracias al café caliente que aún había habido en la cafetera.

Sansa notó la forma no tan disimulada en que él la recorrió con la mirada cuando se salió de la piscina para hacerle compañía, probablemente algo similar a la mirada que ella le había dado a él cuando lo vio quitándose la camiseta para quedarse sólo en pantaloneta de baño. Tomó la toalla de la silla y se le sentó en frente, “No me malinterpretes, este lugar está divino, perfecto para la calma y la inspiración. Es solo que en mi caso creo que me enloquecería en pasar más de tres días totalmente sola, sin contacto alguno. Me empieza a dar la ansiedad, o melancolía.”

Podrick asintió, tratando de no seguir con la mirada aquella toalla que se movía por sobre sus hombros, su cuello, clavícula, y más abajo, “Pero es entendible, _¿no?_ Creciste rodeada de un montón de hermanos. Yo fui hijo único, en mi caso me enloquecería sin privacidad…”

_“Sí que te va a ir bien en esta cuarentena._ En mi caso, la mayoría de la familia estará reunida en la casa, y aunque sé que será divertido también sé que llegará el momento en que nos hartemos de los otros...”

_“Ah, mi pesadilla._ Pero bueno, me imagino que Invernalia es enorme y tendrás lugares donde esconderte para buscar un rato de privacidad. _”_

“Sí, es enorme. Y por cierto, este lugar es grande. Me sorprende que no pongas a producir las tierras, o te metas en el cuento del ganado…”

“Nah. Este es mi santuario. No quiero mezclar trabajo con placer cuando estoy aquí.” La vio asintiendo, y colocándose la toalla sobre las piernas. Ella diciendo algo pero él no colocándole atención a sus palabras sino a las manos que iban a su cabello seco y se lo soltaba de la cola alta en que lo había tenido para que no se le mojara. Este cayendo sobre sus hombros, y ella acariciándoselo y acomodándoselo mejor con movimientos que eran fluidos y aprendidos, una elegante movida de su mano y muñeca y la mitad vino a cubrirle un lado del pecho, otro mechón haciendo lo mismo un momento después al otro lado. “Tienes cabello bonito.”

Le extrañó que la interrumpiera para decirle aquello, y tras un momento lo vio sonrojándose, como cayendo en cuenta que lo había dicho y no solo pensado. “Ah…gracias.”

Pod asintió mirando en otra dirección. _Y no era lo único bonito que tenía._

.

.

.

“De hecho, puedes investigarlo y me pones una demanda si estoy mintiendo, pero la idea original se mantiene; ayudar a mujeres en zona de desarrollo, _y sí,_ la labor es barata y el retorno al capital invertido es increíble. Pero esas mujeres se ganan un tanto más del sueldo justo y establecido por la ley, no las explotamos. Yo estoy al mando de la gerencia del proyecto y sé de lo que hablo. No creas que porque tengo un puesto alto tan solo delego, también me atollo las manos.”

_¿Qué había en una mujer hermosa en un bikini, discutiendo acalorada e intensamente que de repente lo vino a emocionar?_ Y sabía que la había molestado con su comentario, _o podía ser que su trabajo en verdad la apasionara,_ “Lo siento si te insulté, es sólo que…… _Cersei Lannister_ no es el nombre que asocio con trabajo social.. _._ ”

_Y pues aquello también era verdad,_ “No todo es blanco o negro…” Sansa trató de calmarse, de bajarle a su intensidad, “Y todos tenemos nuestro corazoncito, incluso Cersei.”

_“Mmmm, pero debajo de muchas y muchas capas...”_ Tomó un sorbo de su gaseosa, dando tiempo a que los humos se calmaran, pero la veía hasta sonrojada, de pronto era hasta por el sol que ya había salido con fuerza. Y trató de encaminar la conversación por otro lado, “Escuché que ella trató de darte un lugar en la junta directiva de _Lannister Inc_ …Pero ya sabes, no eres una Lannister, así que todos se negaron.”

_“¿Incluso tú?”_

Pod se sonrió burletero pero apenado, “Sí. Las reglas son para todos…Y bueno, me imagino que ella no insistió mucho porque se imaginaba que tarde que temprano entrarías a formar parte de la familia……”

Mmmm, Sansa miró en otra dirección y exhaló, _“…Sí.”_

_A Pod no le agradó aquel suspiro,_ “Vamos, sube ese ánimo. Todavía estás a tiempo de entrar a la familia. Habémos varios Lannister, jóvenes y atractivos disponibles…” Vio que la sorprendió con su comentario porque ella lo volvió a mirar extrañada, un destello de burla en su mirada y sus labios, lo que lo hizo reírse.

_No iba a negar que ya se había estado preguntando cuando él sería un poco más frentero con sus comentarios, o intenciones._ “ _Ah_ , supongo que sí. Tommen para mi gusto es más joven que yo, pero también está Lancel, _¿no?_ Y—”

Pod fingió hacer una cara de extrañeza, “ _Ouch._ No puedo creer que pienses primero en un fundamentalista religioso, que en” e hizo una pausa para señalarse a sí mismo con manos abiertas de arriba abajo, “este pechito que tienes en frente y con quien te estás llevando tan bien.”

Sansa se carcajeó, _“¡¿Pero no que no te crees un Lannister?!”_ exclamó en su burla, “ _¿O solo lo eres cuando te conviene?_ ” 

Pod se encogió de hombros, _“_ Cuando me conviene, _obviamente._ Pero que me hagas así a un lado duele. _”_

Y los dos se carcajearon por unos instantes más, para después quedarse mirando a los ojos.

Sansa sabía que cerrar rotundamente la posibilidad de algo entre ellos era lo apropiado, pero no podía negarse que sentía cierto placer de ese tira y afloja que se traían. Y sentía curiosidad y tentación por la situación en qué estaban, _no lo podía negar._

_¿Y cómo proseguir de ahí?_ Pod se preguntó al verla no proveer nada más a la conversación, siendo prudente. Y eso se lo dijo todo, _una vez más._

Así que después de unos momentos de silencio decidió cambiar el tema nuevamente. “Y bueno, regresando a los Lannister, y a Cersei específicamente, veo que la tienes en gran estima…pero debes saber como es de……mordaz cuando algo no le agrada. ¿Acaso no temes una retaliación laboral porque hallas terminado las cosas con Joffrey? …Mi tíita _sí_ es de armas tomar.”

La sorprendió el cambio en la conversación, “………Um, Cersei es como es, pero siempre ha sido buena conmigo……” vio a Pod asintiendo, pero algo evidentemente cruzándosele por la mente. _“¿Qué?”_

Pod no la quería bajar de su nube, más decidió hablar, “Creo que eres tan honorable como se dice que es tu padre.” D _e una forma que en vez de ser algo bueno traía problemas._ Y lo sorprendió al ella sonreírse, tomando sus palabras no como la advertencia que era.

Sansa continuó, “No es por nada, pero la empresa no es nada sin mí. Sin mis ideas y el empeño que le pongo a las cosas con el grupo de trabajo esta se arruinaría en menos de un año……… _y Cersei lo sabe._ Además está especificado en el contrato que vamos 50, 50, y que si me deja ir puedo montar competencia. _Cersei es como es_ , _¿pero a quien crees que seguirán los trabajadores?_ ”

_“¿A quién está siempre presente y se atolla las manos?”_ preguntó, muy a tanto que en la realidad las cosas nunca funcionaban de aquella manera. Pero era bueno ver que ella era una buena persona, y que sus tratos con Cersei y los Lannister no la habían corrompido.

.

.

.

“No, Jon no cree estar listo para tomar la parte que le toca de los Targaryen, y por eso ha dejado que mi papá sea su representante.”

“¿Pero se lleva bien con sus tíos? Porque por las cosas que se escriben en los tabloides sobre esa familia…”

“Sí se llevan bien…… _bueno_ , mantienen una relación…cordial _¿y distante?_ ...Lo que quiero decir es que… ellos nunca se han negado a otorgarle su parte. Lo de los tabloides últimamente es porque mi papá no estuvo de acuerdo con lo de vender la vacuna si los hermanos Targaryen la desarrollan… _así que está eso._ ”

“Ok, otra pregunta referente a ti. Tu familia prácticamente es dueña de todo el Norte sin vergüenza alguna–”

_“–No lo somos.”_

_“–Pero lo son._ La industria que no tiene su nombre tiene gran número de acciones de tu familia, descubrimos eso cuando estábamos investigando la empresa de los Bolton. En fin, _¿porque dejar el Norte? ¿porque asociarse con Cersei?_ ……Si estoy seguro que un cheque de papi querido te hubiera comprado tu empresa, cabe decir que no lo digo con malas intenciones, y porque también sé que tu familia apuesta por la acción social...”

De hecho, esas preguntas tenían varias respuestas, _y la principal ahora la avergonzaba,_ “¿Versión larga o versión corta?”

“Estoy bastante cómodo aquí, así que vamos por la larga.” Y por _aquí_ se refería ahora a una silla de patio en la sombra que daba a la terraza, una limonada fría en la mano, y el viento cálido de ese medio día.

Tomó un sorbo de su limonada, notando que él era buen oyente, _y quería saber bastante de ella,_ “A ver, vamos desde el principio entonces; quería vivir, estudiar por fuera del Norte, mi mamá es sureña así que me influenció desde pequeña para que quisiera ver más del mundo. Así que conocí a Joffrey, y mientras estudiaba las cosas se fueron dando, no solo con él sino que empecé a notar lo que quería de mi vida. Una noche hablando con Cersei me dijo que mis ideas eran algo que ella podía sacarle provecho, y la verdad creí que me tomaba del pelo…… _pero no._ Es chistoso, porque lo que recuerdo de esa noche es pensar que donde hubiera ido donde mis padres con esas mismas ideas me habrían dicho _ay, Sansa, se realista._ Pero cuando se lo explicaba a Cersei…yo misma me colocaba los peros, y ella me pedía que dejara de hacerlo, que confiara en mis ideas, pero cuando yo continuaba insistiendo en los peros…ella fácilmente los solucionaba…… _la mayoría._ ”

“Tía Cersei suena bien ahí.” Dijo interrumpiendo, _lo que notó no fue bienvenido._

Había sido una noche fantástica, se recordaba haberse ido a dormir llena de optimismo, y ya no tan recelosa de la poderosa Cersei Lannister, _también,_ pudieron haber sido los tragos. “Mi primer trabajo fue para uno de los tantos negocios de los Martell. Ahí fue donde fui aprendiendo la parte práctica de los negocios. Y mira, _sí,_ quedarme en el Sur era en parte para continuar con Joffrey, pero más para hacer algo donde pudiera ser más que ser la hija de _¿Ned Stark? Me gustó eso,_ _me daba orgullo._ En el Norte solo soy la hija de Ned y Catelyn, acá no. Así que con el tiempo Cersei me volvió a preguntar por mis ideas y si estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme a ponerlas en práctica...” volvió a tomar varios sorbos de su limonada y vio a Pod imitándola, escuchándola atentamente, “Sí, fue fácil pedirle a mis padres un adelanto de mi fidecomiso. Ellos me quisieron sacar la idea de la cabeza, diciéndome que no me asociara con Cersei y que ellos correrían con todos los gastos me quedara en el Sur o preferiblemente en el Norte…pero yo ya sabía lo que deseaba. Y bueno, al inicio no fue fácil…a veces todavía surgen problemas que me dejan no sabiendo donde estoy parada, pero cuatro años después, la empresa es exitosa.”

“Sabes que eso es impresionante, _¿no?_ ”

“ _No realmente._ Es mi éxito personal, pero no creo que lo sea para los demás. Y tú mismo lo dijiste; un cheque de mis padres, conseguimos más ayudas del gobierno _, y listo,_ fue así de fácil. Fueron mis ideas, pero sino contara con el apellido, con amistades influentes, dudo que todo esto hubiera sucedido.”

“Lo siento, mi intención no era–”

Sansa se sonrió, “–No te preocupes, las cosas son como son. Y yo lo sé. Nada de qué avergonzarse si estoy haciendo algo para ayudar, _¿no?_ ”

_Era franca._ “¿Estás enojada conmigo?” preguntó bromeando, y podía que en un tono coqueto.

_“No.”_ Sansa se carcajeó, “Ahora tu turno, me contaste que eres abogado de derechos humanos, pero no como llegaste a saber qué querías serlo.”

Pod se enderezó en su asiento, “Pues la historia no es tan larga…mi papá todo soñador siempre me influenció para hacer el bien a los demás y ver lo mejor del mundo,” la vio sonriendo y continuó, “Y me decía que una pequeña parte de lo que algún día heredaría lo debía poner en hacer el bien al prójimo y no gastármelo todo en bobadas. Que esa pequeña parte, era una gran contribución para la sociedad. La verdad, tan solo presté el servicio militar para darle gusto a él, y cuando me decidí por viajar a Essos…digamos que fue la primera vez que en verdad salí de la burbuja. Y a primera mano conocí lo que en verdad está mal con el mundo… Eso tuvo un impacto profundo……y después de que salí de éste fue que con la ayuda de Tyrion y Jaime que conocí a Brienne de Tarth, de _Tarth y Asociados_. Primero comencé con donaciones…y cuando le manifesté a ella el interés por querer hacer más me invitó a hacer un recorrido a varias zonas afectadas. No pasó mucho para descubrir que si quería y me esforzaba sí podía hacer más de otras maneras que solo donando dinero. Así que tomé la carrera…la verdad fue en un impulso juvenil y soñador del momento, pero cuando aterricé…varias veces quise dejarla tirada la verdad……pero no lo hice. Y aquí estoy. Y no defraudé a mi papá en el camino, lo que es un bono.” 

.

.

.

_“¿Canción favorita?”_

“No. _Demasiadas para tener solo una._ Supongo que depende del estado de ánimo. Ahora mismo hasta la cara me duele de tanto reírme.” La vio asintiendo y también riéndose y se colocó en pie, para prender el equipo, y no solo oír los sonidos mermados del celular de ella.

“Tengo de todo aquí, baladas, rock, pop, rap, electrónica……no hay mucha música nueva, casi no me queda tiempo ya de estar pendiente de ésta pero si algo–”

“ _¿Te gusta el rap?_ ” Pod interrumpió sorprendido, y tratando de no reírse al imaginársela rapeando entusiastamente.

“Pues……s _í,_ ” Le contestó carcajeándose, _“algunas.”_

Pod se carcajeó acercándose para mirar la lista de canciones en el celular de ella, “ _Oh,_ esta canción,” señaló, “creo que hasta el día de hoy nadie sabe de qué trata.”

“¿La pongo?” preguntó, quedándole en duda si él estaba al tanto de cuan cerca estaban.

“ _¡Nooo, mejor esta_! _¡Hace los años de los años que no la escucho!_ ” Y segundos después la música empezó a sonar, pero Pod no le colocó atención de todo por estar mirando en el celular aquella lista, “ _¡Tienes canciones buenísimas aquí!_ ” era rock viejo, talvez algunas de antes de que ellos hubieran nacido, _pero eran éxitos que todo el mundo se sabía si le gustaba el género._ Y aparentemente a ella le gustaba, pues tenía demasiadas canciones de ese tipo. 

“Esta es la música que les gustaba a Rob y a Jon por allá cuando éramos adolescentes.” Contestó justo para cuando el tempo de la música empezó a subir y llegó el coro, ambos cantándolo y unos segundos después mirándose extrañados _porque ciertamente el otro no tenía mala voz._ Nunca podrían alcanzar las notas altas, _pero tenían buena voz,_ Sansa se rio y siguió cantando al Pod colocarle mayor energía a la nota alta.

Pod le subió un tanto más a la música, el entusiasmo aumentando.

Para cuando la canción se acabó se giró hacia Pod, “Entonces, _¿oímos por género o pongo todo y a la suerte?_ ”

.

.

.

Las carcajadas era el único sonido que interrumpía la música, ambos habiendo empezado a brincar hacía un rato gracias a la canción enérgica que había sido bastante popular hacía un tiempo, ambos sin aire y para cuando ésta se acabó Pod se tiró al suelo y ella al mueble para calmarse y tomar la respiración nuevamente.

Después de unos momentos en que una canción apaciguada empezó Pod se colocó en pie, “¿Tómanos algo? Sé que tomas whiskey, pero también luces como chica de cocteles…”

Sansa se sentó, un par de bebidas encima harían de esto algo más divertido, y aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no debía por eso de las inhibiciones, aceptó, _¿Qué había de malo en divertirse? Un par de tragos no le caerían mal, y por estos ella no terminaría tirándosele encima._ “Veámos que tienes.”

Dos margaritas bien cargadas después Sansa ya sentía su cabeza embombada y tan solo estaba tirada en el sillón escuchando las baladas que sonaban, Pod a unos metros en el piso, y ella mirando hacia la jarra agradeció que no hubiera más. “¿El plan es emborracharme para aprovecharte de mí _o qué_?” decidió preguntarle lo que le andaba rondando la cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en eso, no en que él la quisiera emborrachar, sino en lo que se le pasaba por la mente sucediera con la excusa del alcohol de por medio. _Y sí, ella ya estaba pensando en esa excusa._

Pod se sentó, girándose hacia ella y frunciéndole el ceño, viéndola sonreírse pícaramente y un tanto sonrojada, “¿Has notado que eres _tú_ la que me mete ideas contraproducentes en la cabeza?”

_“…Porque estoy segura que eres todo un angelito.”_ Contestó con sarcasmo.

Y Pod sabía que se burlaba de él, pero la insinuación estaba de más, _“Cuando te dije que no tenías nada de qué preocuparte era verdad.”_ Y si ella estaba colocándolo incomodo a propósito decidió devolvérselo, “Y seré un angelito _si lo deseas._ Pero creo que tu subconsciente te está traicionando…con eso del calabozo sexual y ahora yo emborrachándote para aprovecharme, todo tiene algo en común por si no lo has notado.” Por supuesto que la vio sonrojándose otro tanto y Pod se carcajeó.

Entre apenada, incomoda y divertida lo señaló, “ _Ah_ , _pero no creo que tenga que emborracharte para aprovecharme de ti.”_ Y lo vio inclinándose para atrás un tanto y sonriéndole descaradamente _. Y en serio, qué seguía haciendo coqueteando con el primo de Joffrey…_

“ _Que va_ ……Estaría más que contento en proveer.” Estaban jugando, pero había verdad en sus palabras, y se lo dio a entender con la forma en que lo dijo.

Comentarios molestos e indeseados de este tipo eran una cosa, que a ella le agradaran los de él venía siendo otra. Y el acelere de sus sentidos y la presión en su vientre bajo le reafirmó que el comentario sí era bienvenido _, como si aun hubiera dudas en ella._ Se sintió sonriendo, exhalando quejándose ante toda esta absurdidad. 

Pod se burló ante su reacción, “ _¿Qué esperabas que te respondiera entonces?_ ”

_…Excelente pregunta, ¿verdad?_ “Sé que no debería de estarte incitando, colocándote ideas contraproducentes en la cabeza, como tú dices.”

Pod se remojó los labios, “Pueeeees para ser honesto, la idea estaba _ahí,_ no la de emborracharte para aprovecharme, pero sí la de ver a donde nos lleva todo esto porque desde el inicio hubo una química entre nosotros que sé no es unidireccional, y que me gustaría profundizar en ella…” _Ok, directo y al punto,_ y manteniendo sus distancias para no irla a hacer sentir que presionaba. _Eso estaba bien,_ mostrarse seguro de sí mismo cuando en verdad lo estaba enervando con su mirada fija y atenta.

Por alguna razón no se estaba esperando que él lo hablara abiertamente como lo acababa de hacer, su mente había conjurado uno que otro escenario dónde él trataría de embobarla, o de hecho seducirla, pero no esto……que le daba mayor peso a sus palabras. El _simplemente_ hablar el tema.

Podrick continuó inmediatamente, “Por eso no dejo de pensar que después del martes me gustaría que nos mantuviéramos en contacto, y que cuando pase todo esto de la cuarentena, si quieres y si ya Joffrey ha quedado atrás…darnos la oportunidad para verificar donde nos lleva todo esto.”

_¿Cómo él se le metía a la mente de esta forma?_ Pues aquel escenario de ver qué era esto entre ellos también se le había cruzado a ella por la mente. “Eres primo de Joffrey. Y francamente para mí ese es un obstáculo……” se decidió por la verdad. Y para que lo iba a negar; si no estuviera ese _pequeño_ _detalle_ de por medio nada le impediría ver qué sucedía entre ellos.

Pod entendía, asintió manteniéndole la mirada, _“…¿Y si a Joffrey no le interesó porque a ti sí?”_

…El comentario la tomó totalmente desprevenida, hasta la hizo sentir a la defensiva por unos instantes, _mal incluso,_ aunque después de unos momentos reconoció que esa no era la intención de Pod, “ _Eso es él._ No quiero ser vista como la chica que salta de un miembro de la familia a otro. _Es horrible, hasta tú debes verlo._ ” A ella le preocupaba su imagen, _el qué dirán... El cómo vería Cersei aquello, como lo pondrían los tabloides. Sería horrible._

“Lo único que veo es que me traes loco. No me interesa nada más.” Le admitió, y la vio pujando y sonriéndose, sonrojándose también, _“¿Y quién dice que alguien se tiene que enterar?”_ arremetió, “Andamos al escondido, nos divertimos, la pasamos bien, desciframos todo esto, y si las cosas no funcionan pues ya, queda ahí. _Y entre nosotros._ ”

Aquello ni siquiera le sonaba mal. Era la propuesta que en sus fantasías daba parte a dejarse convencer, Sansa tomó un sorbo de su bebida. _“No me metas ideas contraproducentes en la mente.”_ Se quejó, repitiendo las mismas palabras que él le había dado, y ambos burlándose.

_“Pero eso es lo que quiero hacer.”_ Pod le dijo manteniéndole la mirada y viéndola mirarlo tan atentamente que hizo sus entrañas dar un remezón, “Sólo piénsalo, _¿si?_ ”

_“…Te has asegurado que lo haga.”_

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Fue con un repentino cambio de ritmo musical que pasaron de estar brincando emocionados a de repente quedarse desubicados e inmóviles ante la balada suave que empezó a sonar. Y Sansa notó que Pod no la soltó de la muñeca, “Lástima que esto no es para bailar,” dijo, moviendo la mano para soltarse, “déjame la cambio.”

Podrick la vio evadiéndole la mirada, sonrojada y, quería creer que no era precisamente de la brincadera que habían tenido hacía unos segundos, _o eso creía él._ Por su parte decidió arriesgarse, aunque la soltó para no incomodarla, “Deberías de dejarla,” dijo antes de que ella alcanzara el celular, “todo se puede bailar con la persona adecuada.”

Aquellas palabras la hicieron hacer una pausa para luego girar los ojos, _después de la conversación que habían tenido palabras así eran de esperarse._

“Vamos, no sobre analices las cosas.” Pod le dijo, manteniendo su brazo estirado.

_“Se te dan fáciles las palabras,”_ le comentó quejándose y con ironía mientras volvía hasta él.

_“Eso es lo que crees.”_ Se burló mientras ambos se tomaban de una mano, la otra de ella viniendo a parar a su hombro, y la de él a la cintura de ella. Ninguno de los dos cerrando el espacio que quedaba entre ellos. 

Y por los primeros momentos se movieron descoordinadamente, un tanto incomodos, no queriendo pensarlo de a mucho, y riéndose, tratando de llevarle el paso al otro y a la música. Estaba por decirle a Pod que lo dejaran así cuando él la tomó por sorpresa al cerrar el espacio entre ellos, y de repente se sintió dando un gritillo mientras se dejaba inclinar hacia atrás sin advertencia, riéndose lo sostuvo con fuerza del hombro y de la mano. Las risas no acabando mientras se volvían a enderezar. _“Por un momento creí que me dejarías caer.”_

Pod siempre había querido hacer eso con una mujer, pero no se lo dijo para que no fuera a creer que le calentaba el oído. “Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco, y estabas cerca al piso y la alfombra es mullida. No te habrías pegado tan duro, _cobarde.”_

“Pues ha pasado antes si lo quieres saber. Jugando con Rickon cuando me empezó a alcanzar en estatura…piso de piedra, no había alfombra...yo toda mallugada días después.” Lo vio riéndose maldadosamente ante aquello, como imaginándoselo, y fue en ese momento en que notó que por fin le estaban llevando el paso al otro. 

“Yo no te habría dejado caer del todo, en lo posible te habría deslizado hasta el piso.”

_“En lo posible.”_ Le dijo en burla.

Pod le levantó las cejas, “Y si mallugaduras quedaran ya me encargaría de estas _...si me dejaras._ ” Comentó, sintiéndola tensándose y sonrojándose, ella dándole una mirada no tan rápida a su boca. “¿De nuevo?” preguntó, “Pero esta vez intenta levantar la pierna como en las películas.”

“Oh, algo que no sabía quería hacer hasta este momento.”

“Oh, _ya sabes,_ eso es lo que me dicen todas las mujeres.” Le dijo en burla y sonrojándose, ella carcajeándose también. Y después de que se calmaron Sansa le dio su asentimiento. Tomándolo de nuevo fuertemente. Y él la volvió a inclinar, aunque esta vez permanecieron por un par de segundos más en posición y ella levantó la pierna y al hacerlo Pod la sintió temblante lo que la hizo gritar riéndose para prontamente volver a poner el pie en el piso, Pod enderezándolos pronta y rápidamente porque _pues sí, era pesada,_ y un par de segundos más habrían ido a parar al piso. “Algo para que taches de tu lista.” Le dijo cuando ella cerró el espacio completamente entre ellos, abrazándolo sueltamente. Lo que lo sorprendió. 

Sansa sabía muy bien lo que estaban haciendo al no ponerle fin a esto. Pero él tenía razón, no lastimaban a nadie si nadie se enteraba. Y eran jóvenes, se sentían atraídos por el otro, la estaban pasando bien, _¿y porque no?_ No había llegado a tomar oportunidades como estas, y sentía desperdiciar la que tenía en frente si no la tomaba. Y sí, tenía sus dudas, _pero ya podía pensar en eso después._ Le colocó el mentón en el hombro cerrando los ojos, y momentáneamente concentrándose en las sensaciones. La mano de él cerrándose un tanto ahora en su espalda, con la otra le acariciaba los nudillos mientras apenas y se movían de lado a lado. “Bailas bien.”

“Una novia me enseñó.” Dijo, su mente haciendo corto circuito y de inmediato cayendo en cuenta de que talvez era mejor no traer novios pasados a la conversación. Y aunque Pod disfrutaba de su cercanía no quería esta tentación. _¿Para qué lo tentaba si ella no quería pasar de esto?_ “Tip número uno–”

“–¿Dejarse llevar?” interrumpió.

Pod asintió. El significado subyacente estando ahí, no se podía equivocar. “Sí, dejarse llevar. Aunque no sé si lo estás haciendo tu o lo estoy haciendo yo.”

_“…No que importe.”_

“No.” Pod le dio la razón. “Lo que dije antes, con la persona adecuada todo funciona.” Y la sintió riéndose/quejándose contra él. El sonido tan cerca a su oreja haciéndolo erizar placenteramente.

Y en cuanto la canción se terminó y dio paso a los sonidos calmantes de una guitarra acústica ambos se separaron lentamente. Manteniéndole la mirada al otro. Pod suavemente le acarició la espalda baja donde su mano estaba situada y se remojó los labios, ella inmediatamente mirándolo la boca. “En serio, si no dejas de mirarme a la boca de la forma en que lo estás haciendo te vas a ganar un beso.” La advirtió y vio su mirada oscureciéndose, y Pod exhaló, sacudiéndole la cabeza y colocando espacio entre ellos, “Es una pena que quieras que nuestros coqueteos se queden sólo en eso.” Le susurró para prontamente dejarla sola y deseando aún más aquel beso.

Pagándole con la misma moneda que ella siempre le jugaba a él. Y mientras se alejaba por el reflejo de un vidrio la vio quedándosele mirando extrañada, desubicada por lo acabado de suceder, lo que lo hizo sonreírse.

Más extrañado fue ver que empezaba a llover afuera y ni siquiera haber notado el cambio de clima. 

.

.

.

_Fue ella quien preparó otra jarra de margaritas._

_Como la tercera._

Y Pod le sonrió cuando le pasó un vaso a él. “Ves, _emborracharme_.”

“No están tan fuertes, además, ¿No habíamos quedado que no hay necesidad de emborracharte?” le preguntó. Sentándose al otro lado del largo mueble. “Solo digo, un poquito de alcohol entre personas decentes siempre pone las cosas más divertidas.”

_“¿Así que dándote valor?”_ se decidió por preguntar. Y ella le sacudió la cabeza, tomándose el cabello en la mano y levantándoselo. El alcohol teniendo su efecto pues cada vez se sentían más acalorados, sonrojados y contentos.

Fue ya rato después de tan solo quedarse tirados en ese cómodo mueble, con la música a todo volumen pero entre ellos silencio y comodidad que una canción empezó a sonar. Y Pod reconoció los acordes de inmediato, aunque ella la quitó rápidamente por obvias razones de las letras subidas de tono. Pod tan sólo le dio su mejor sonrisa.

.

.

.

Sansa se carcajeó cuando una cover de una canción movida empezó a sonar y Pod entusiasmado se colocó en pie de inmediato, estirándole las manos para bailar. Y sabía que el grupo era de _Las Tierras del Oeste,_ uno de esos ritmos típicos de allá, pero no algo que ella se hubiera imaginado bailar. _“¡No sé bailar eso!”_ exclamó, pero en todo caso se colocó en pie, dejándolo que él llevara el ritmo por ambos.

Ella muerta de la risa en su descoordinación, Pod entusiasmado, y guiándola carismáticamente. _Y él sí sabía bailar._ Lo cual vino a encontrar más atrayente en ese momento. Sería él quien la tomaría de la cintura y los movería rítmicamente de lado a lado, quien la alejaría, la acercaría, le daría vueltas para volver a alejarla y acercarla, diciéndole que no lo estaban haciendo tan mal, y la verdad era que le creía en parte.

Ella tan solo se dejaba, dejándolo que la soltara de la mano y la tirara a su cuello dándole a entender que se sostuviera de éste, e imposible no notar que cada vez que se volvían a acercar lo hacían cada vez más, hasta que cerraron el espacio casi por completo, él apoyando su mejilla contra la de ella mientras los movía nuevamente de lado a lado y le hubiera gustado que fuera por más tiempo pero no fue así, y para cuando la alejó y la volvió a traer hacia él ella ya le había cogido el ritmo y ambos se carcajearon y se quedaron mirando complicemente.

Repitieron los movimientos aunque más lenta y suavemente pero esta vez no mejilla contra mejilla sino casi frente contra frente, Pod con ojos cerrados, y la forma en que él se movía le continuó gustando, y sabía que la iba a besar.

No llegó como sorpresa alguna cuando Pod tan solo se inclinó un tanto, giró su rostro y buscó su boca, para ese momento ella ya tenía sus brazos en los hombros de él para acercarlo.

Un beso que era esperado, lento y con ansias por parte y parte. Un beso que les movió el mundo ante la firmeza y seguridad, ellos continuando bailando, ni siquiera deteniéndose. Y él la besaba con gusto y ella le correspondía con ganas. Aunque el beso no fue tan prolongado como ella lo habría deseado. Una exhalación dejándola cuando él lo terminó, Pod apoyando su cara contra la mejilla de ella y el calor junto con sus sentidos desatados reinando.

Y ambos quedándose con ganas de más.

Pod se enderezó de nuevo, y le sonrió mientras la guiaba para que se volvieran a mover con entusiasmo. Ella respondiéndole aquella sonrisa, y más desenvuelta ahora sí tocándole el hombro o el brazo, ninguno de los dos negándose cuando el otro buscaba un beso nuevamente.

Y cuando la canción se acabó sin despegarse de la boca del otro y respirando pesadamente caminaron hasta el mueble. Ya Sansa decidida a dejar pasar lo que tuviera que pasar y sentándosele a Pod encima mientras continuaban besándose, las manos de él recorriéndole la espalda y las piernas, las de ella enredadas en su cabello. La boca de él en su cuello haciéndola quejar y empujar contra él. Y todo a la mierda, ya estaban aquí, muy en su interior sabía que para esto había venido, para que seguirse engañando, o a él…

Un giro y acomodándose sin pensarlo y se encontró acostada en aquel mueble, Pod sobre ella, mirándola antes de volver a besarla de nuevo. E incontables minutos pasaron de esa manera, tan solo besándose ardientemente, con manos que tocaban, acariciaban y apretaban por todas partes, besos, a veces lentos y suaves, a veces con mayor firmeza, a ratos sin pensarlo, descoordinados con dientes y narices que se estrellaban. Rozamiento lento y firme, un quejido bajo dejándola al intuir su tamaño, una sonrisa ahogada contra su boca, exhalaciones profundas contra el otro, el calor…

Había pasado su tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo de una manera similar, y por eso talvez lo vino a disfrutar tanto. _¿Cuántas canciones pasaron de esta manera, cuatro, cinco? ¿Quién llevaba cuentas?_

El viento fuerte que se colaba por el ventanal y el olor a lluvia relajándolos incluso más. 

Y de repente Pod volviéndose a apoderar de su boca la hizo dejar de pensar, sus lenguas masajeándose suavemente, la mano de él _por fin_ abriéndose camino dentro de sus pantalones, su ropa interior, y el quejido que él dejó contra su boca por la humedad que encontró fue lo único que necesitó después de largos minutos de besos. Y se dejó ir, los movimientos de él firmes y seguros, haciéndola sostenerse y temblar desde el inicio, y leyendo en ello Pod aumentó la presión y la velocidad, él no dejándola terminar los besos y comiéndose sus quejidos bajos mientras le daba lo que sentía tanto necesitaba.

Fue después de que la sensación pasó que se sintió sudada, la piel en su rostro y cuello ardiendo, un momento de realización de _eso pasó, esto está pasando_ la atravesó y rápidamente lo hizo a un lado con una _ya pensarás en las consecuencias después._ Los besos suaves en su mejilla y quijada la hicieron mirarlo, encontrándolo con cara de shock pero _oh_ muy orgulloso de si mismo…

_“Eso fue fácil,”_ Pod se carcajeó de repente, sin poderlo evitar. _Sucedió tan rápido y con tan poco trabajo de su parte que todavía estaba anonadado._

Los dedos húmedos de él pasaron a acariciarla entre muslo y cadera, lo que no hizo más que aumentar la vergüenza que sentía por sus palabras, “ _Beh_ , ha pasado un tiempo, y tenía ganas acumuladas. _No te creas tanto._ ”

Pod se carcajeó de nuevo, y se quejó bajamente cuando lo besó, la lengua de ella rozando la suya sugerentemente mientras seguía los movimientos de ella para acostársele encima. La mano de ella bajando por su pecho lo hizo hablar, “Siendo honestos, también te tengo ganas acumuladas, y puede que incluso sea más rápido que tú.”

_“Eso es decepcionante.”_ Le dijo en burla, su mano yendo hasta dentro de la camisa de él, tocándole el estomago y los vellos allí mientras seguía descendentemente el camino hacia abajo, la piel de Pod ardiendo hasta que tuvo que sacar nuevamente la mano de la camisa para pasar a tantearlo sobre el pantalón con curiosidad. _“¡Oh!”_ exclamó lo que había pensado cuando lo sintió en un principio. _Y para ese momento Sansa estaba muy al tanto que así hubiera nervios y la vergüenza normal, lo primordial era que esto entre ellos era puras bromas y chistes._

La mirada de él puesta en los ojos y párpados de ella, sus mejillas coloradas, Pod se remojó los labios mientras ella tomaba detenidamente en su tamaño, haciéndolo contorsionar, cuando ella lo miró con una sonrisa torcida Pod habló melodramáticamente, _“…Siempre encuentro reacciones encontradas.”_

“…Bien, esta es una sorpresa _.” Le comentó tratando de no reírse, y acariciándolo suavemente._

_Una carcajada de Pod, “¿Buena o mala?”_

_“Mmmm. Por ahora buena. Pero en unos minutos te digo.” Le contestó apenada y con picardía para prontamente ambos carcajearse mientras se agarraban a besos nuevamente._

_“Ahora entiendo porque eres tan seguro de ti mismo.”_ Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a deshacerse del jean de él.

_“Nah.”_ La vio que lo fue a despojar de los bóxers y la detuvo, _“La habitación._ Estaremos más cómodos allí. _”_ Y la verdad era que estaba que no aguantaba.

Y el camino a la habitación se hizo de igual manera, a besos, con quejidos, con manos que rozaban piel al irse desnudando poco a poco, risas contra el otro.

Al entrar en la habitación Pod encendió la luz a la oscuridad de la noche darles, “Quiero verte,” le susurró contra la boca y ella le asintió.

Y repetición del mueble aunque no tan prolongadamente. Burlas bajas apreciativas por el tamaño de él. Y más besos y caricias pasadas de tono. Un condón haciendo su aparición, Pod buscando dudas en ella nuevamente, pero no, ella plácida manteniéndole la mirada ardiente.

Y emoción le daba ver como ella miraba y acariciaba embelesada su erección, tanto que empezó a sospechar lo hacía para burlarse de él, “ _¡Tampoco es para tanto!_ Y ya sabes, no es el tamaño sino lo que haces con él.”

Y ella quejándose mientras nombraba a una deidad los hizo reírse bajamente, abrazados, _“…Sólo espero que esto valga la pena.”_

“ _Ouch._ Ese es el problema. Ahora tus expectativas son mayores que antes.” Pod susurró, haciéndole la mano a un lado y acomodándose entre sus piernas. Pero ella lo sorprendió al girarlos y ubicarse encima de él.

_“No sea que te dejes llevar.”_ Le dijo bajamente.

_¿Se refería a lastimarla o a acabar rápido?_ La pregunta se le quedó en la mente pues ella no perdió ni un momento en empezarlos a unir lentamente. Las inhalaciones y quejidos de ambos fue lo que llenó la habitación por los próximos momentos.

Las sonrisas de ambos. El buscarse con la mirada. El permanecer inmóviles por unos momentos, buscando ajustarse mientras se bañaban a besos y caricias lentas.

Minutos después los movimientos ya no siendo tan cuidadosos. Ambos jugando y buscando lo que le gustaba al otro. El punto débil, que los dejaba sin aliento, qué los hacía temblar, enloquecer. La lluvia y evaporación afuera no ayudando, haciéndolos sudar con el esfuerzo, lo que los incitaba incluso más.

Las respiraciones ahogadas, los gemidos y quejidos bajos.

La necesidad aumentando, haciéndose insostenible. Ambos ayudando al otro a saciarse sin afanes, deliciosa y completamente.

Eventualmente los dos dichosamente cansados, sin necesidad de palabras.

Y silencio, el tiempo corriendo.

Miradas y sonrisas cómplices. Susurros bajos. Nuevamente caricias suaves, besos lentos, aliento, calor, piernas de nuevo entrelazada.

.

.

.

El hábito de madrugar era algo que no quedaba atrás, con guayabo y todo. Así que después de unos minutos de permanecer en la cama con un leve dolor de cabeza se levantó. Rápida e incómodamente hizo su camino hasta la habitación que él le había provisto y se bañó. Se tomó dos aspirinas y salió de nuevo hasta la sala, donde a su paso recogió el reguero de ropas por el corredor, la mitad de la jarra aun con margaritas en ella. Acomodó un tanto el desorden que habían dejado, hizo desayuno con lo más grasoso que pudo encontrar, jugo ácido, y volvió al mueble a acostarse en este, dejar que su guayabo y desaliento pasara.

El día gris y oscuro siendo un contraste con los pasados.

Para cuando se volvió a despertar lo hizo con un cojín sobre la cabeza, la boca amarga y seca, marchando a la cocina notó que lo que había dejado de desayuno ya no existía. Al mirar al reloj de su celular se dio cuenta que ya era casi medio día. 

También notó que tenía mensajes de Shae, de Arya, de su mamá.

Empezó con el audio de Shae, seguramente era respecto al trabajo, y era lunes…

“Sansa, la gente está super preocupada. Creen que si acá se cierra todo como en el resto de Poniente entonces se van a quedar sin trabajo al esto irse a larga. La verdad no sé qué decirles, como calmarlos. Tampoco ayuda que me tengas en ascuas con el contrato que fuiste a firmar. Dejarles saber que nos haremos cargo de los trajes médicos y las máscaras sería brindarles un descanso. Llámame. _Urgentemente_. Creo que es un error que no estés acá, o ya sabes, alguien de la compañía que dé la cara.”

Así que después de un vaso de agua bien frío se comunicó con uno de los abogados en Dorne, _para que diera la cara,_ y llamó a Shae, comentándole como no sabrían nada sobre el contrato hasta a final de semana, que continuaran trabajando normalmente con los cuidados necesarios, y recordándole que _Dorne y el Norte_ eran las poblaciones menos pobladas, las que mejores libradas saldrían de todo esto. Ya todo se solucionaría, aquí ya se estaba hablando de permisiones y restricciones para cierto tipo de empresas que ellos podrían implementar en Dorne desde ahora. Y no lo había dicho antes, pero sino se ganaban el contrato de todas formas la compañía pasaría a fabricar todos los textiles necesarios para ayudar a pasar esa pandemia. _Era sólo que con el contrato sería más fácil._

Después de Shae cuya conversación la dejó sintiendo que no estaba haciendo mucho por su trabajo, llamó a su mamá, y hablaron por unos cuantos minutos. Ella recordándole su vuelo del día siguiente, diciéndole que a primera hora tenía que estar en el aeropuerto y preguntándole como la estaba pasando con los _Lannister._ Sansa no la sacó de su error, tan solo para no preocuparla. Ya le contaría sobre Joffrey mañana que se vieran. 

Destellos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior llegándole. _Encontrándose deseándolo nuevamente._

Por último decidió abrir el mensaje de Arya, y lo que se encontró fue dos pantallazos de un sitio web. La foto de Joffrey llamándole la atención.

*

Sansa se quejó bajamente, _y ahí empezaban los tabloides._

Le fastidió que Arya le enviara aquel mensaje, pues venía a arruinar el buen ánimo que todavía tenía. Y sin mayores comentarios decidió escribirle a Arya que esperaba que no se hubiera puesto a pelear con la gente en los comentarios de esa pagina web. No acababa de dejar el teléfono sobre el mesón cuando este sonó. Un mensaje de Arya.

A: Quien tiene tiempo para eso.

A: Más bien la que tiene que ponerse al acecho es otra si ya Joffrey anda por ahí alborotando el avispero y dando de qué hablar.

Sansa se sonrió, preguntándose que diría Arya donde supiera que no solo había estado al acecho, sino que ya tenía la presa asegurada.

S: Fresca, que sí he estado aullado, no ha sido de tristeza exactamente.

De nuevo, no acababa de colocar el teléfono sobre el mesón cuando éste ya estaba vibrando en sus manos.

A: _QUE?!_ Cuando te dije que te portaras mal no creí que recibirías mi consejo.

S: Ese no fue un consejo. Fue solo un comentario de que tú en mi posición te portarías mal.

A: _Y?_

_A: ………Sansa?_

_A:_ Te has estado portado mal?

A: Sansa! Me emputa que me dejes en visto!

Sansa giró los ojos ante los mensajes. Y pronto su celular tenía una llamada entrante. Contestó.

“ _¡SANSA!_ _¡No puedes decirme cosas como esas y dejarme en visto!_ ”

“Oh, cielos santos, _Eres tan mal pensada!_ Me refería a aullar de la risa. _Cálmate.”_

“ _Mmmm_ …… _¡Te conozco!_ Así creas que no, y no suenas contenta tan solo por estar _aullando_ de la risa. Incluso percibo un tanto de vergüenza. _Quiero detalles!_ ”

“……Oh, ¿Recuerdas esos tiempos en que no nos llevábamos bien? _Sí, a veces los extraño._ ”

_“Ay cielos, Sansa, suenas contenta. Vamos cuéntame! Soy la última persona que te va a juzgar. Sólo quiero detalles! ¡No, no, no, no, no me vayas a colgar!_ ”

.

.

.

Pod vio a Sansa asomándose a la biblioteca, dónde él estaba en ese momento en una videoconferencia con su jefa. Sansa tan solo mirándolo con cierta vergüenza, sonriéndose y marchándose nuevamente. Y con esa sonrisa le dijo que esa mañana no lo había dejado tirado y sólo porque se arrepentía de lo sucedido entre ellos, _lo que lo calmaba._

_._

.

.

“Hace mucho que no sufría los efectos de tomar un domingo para ir a trabajar un lunes.” Le dijo bromeando y acompañándola en la sala, ambos sonrojándose en cuanto se vieron. “Aunque no sea _trabajar-trabajar_ con mi jefa Brienne hay que ponerle cuidado a cada palabra.”

Sansa le sonrió, y se sorprendió cuando él vino hasta ella, se agachó y le dejó un pico en la boca para sentarse a su lado. Él recorriéndole suavemente el brazo de arriba abajo, “Sí, yo también tuve un mensaje a primera hora de mi mano derecha en _Dorne._ Están preocupados. Ayer en la tarde la mayoría de Poniente entró en cuarentena–”

Pod la interrumpió sonriéndose, “– _Sí_. Brienne me dio la noticia, tuve que fingir que estaba al tanto de ello.” Desconectados del mundo era lo que habían estado el día anterior. Sansa le sonrió complicemente y Pod se acercó de nuevo esta vez para dejarle un beso un poco más prolongado. Ambos sonriéndose contra este antes de separarse. Sus ojos cristalinos, Pod le mantuvo la mirada acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, _“¿Y cómo está todo?”_

Exhaló, la mirada risueña de él causándole gracia y placer, “Bien. En Dorne ni en el Norte se ha instalado la cuarentena todavía, y bueno, sabíamos que la gente tendría dudas en cuanto a sus trabajos, pero no creí que sería tan rápido e iniciando todo esto. Menos mal que ya la compañía tenía planes de contingencia…pero eso no calma a los trabajadores.”

Pod le asintió varias veces, “Podemos hablar de eso después. Me refería más en cuanto a cómo está todo entre nosotros, _¿no hay dudas o arrepentimientos?_ ”

Sansa se sonrío, sonrojándose incluso más. “Nooooo.” Creía que había quedado establecido que lo de la noche anterior superó sus expectativas. _Lo que a decir verdad no se había esperado._ La mayoría de los hombres solo hablaban por hablar, pero Pod le había demostrado lo contrario. _Y una vez más_ empezó a sentir deseo por él.

_“¡Excelente!”_ exclamó con entusiasmo y ambos se sonrieron. “Bueno, ¿y mucha resaca?” y mientras ella le respondía que no tanta se fue hacia atrás trayéndola con él. Ella acostándosele encima y tan solo quedándose disfrutando de la presencia del otro de aquella manera. O al menos eso creyó. Sansa después de unos minutos de calma se incorporó, el cabello de ella cayendo sobre ellos mientras lo empezaba a besar lenta y prolongadamente, sus uñas acariciándole los costados, Pod quejándose contra su boca, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones y por lo que ella quisiera de él.

Minutos después ante el calor se incorporó un tanto, con una mano colocándose el cabello sobre un solo hombro, y lo vio quedándosele mirando y sonriéndole tontamente. _Se habría arrepentido de marcharse para el Norte sin haber tenido esto con él,_ se agachó a besarlo nuevamente, y la vida estaba llena de ironías de que Joffrey hubiera querido que su primo la sedujera para ella terminar de todas formas de aquella forma con él, “Espera……” se dijo separándose nuevamente, “…como sabía Joffrey que me gustaría el acostarme contigo…” _podía decir sedujeras, pero esto era más especifico e iba al punto._

Pod se hizo unos centímetros hacía atrás, _“¿Estabas pensando en Joffrey justo ahora?”_

Sansa se tensó ante eso, “ _¡No. Pod!_ ” y se agachó a convencerlo con picos en la cara de que no era así. Por una parte extrañándose con su propia ternura para con él, y que le naciera aquella ternura viendo que apenas y se conocían, _pero bueno,_ sí el era dulce y tierno con ella, _¿Por qué no pagarle de la misma manera?_ Y al sacarle la sonrisa que buscaba decidió explicarse, “Más pensando en Joffrey pensando en ti. _Sabiendo eso de ti._ Quiero decir…Joffrey sabe lo que me gusta, pero _¿cómo sabía_ que me gustaría la forma en que calientas el oído. La forma en que encajamos en la cama… _¿O le estoy dando demasiado crédito?_ ” y sí, era una pregunta absurda que se arrepentía de haber hecho antes de pensar en esto último.

Pod arrugó la nariz divertido, pero también sin palabras de lo que fuera que ella tuviera en mente, “No sé si lo has notado, pero como primos Joffrey y yo no somos _tan_ cercanos. _¿Y soy yo o tienes una mente bastante sucia?_ _……Me gusta._ ” Ambos se carcajearon entre besos para Pod volver a hablar, “……Y sí creo que le estás dando más crédito del que se merece. Tan sólo acertó con nosotros por pura suerte. Y bueno, nos conoce a ambos, y creo que para ahora es evidente que tenemos personalidades similares.”

_“Pues sí.”_

Aún sonriente Pod continuó, “Además, ya sabes, familias, conversaciones y habladurías entre hombres. Supongo que ha oído las burlas que me hace Tyrion, sabe de mis dones y secretamente aspira a ser como yo. Ya sabes,” Pod exhaló, “ _lo inspiro a la grandeza._ ”

Sansa le levantó las cejas conteniendo una carcajada maldadosa pero no pudo del todo, “Lamentablemente, _tu grandeza_ es algo que él nunca podrá alcanzar.” Y las risas que dejaron retumbaron en la sala, en la algarabía. Los dos moviéndose en el mueble, cayéndose al piso donde Pod feliz y orgullosamente prosiguió a hacerle cosquillas y a besarla. 

.

.

.

“Para ser sincero, creí que por pura suerte lo que obtendría de ti en la despedida de mañana sería _un mero_ beso.”

_“Pues sorpresa.”_ Sansa le contestó burlándose. “…para ambos, supongo.” Y de nuevo otra sonrisa compartida. “Pod, no puedo creer que no sepas hacer lasagna. Es tan fácil de hacer. Al menos ahí te quedará como para dos o tres días. Solo es meterla al horno y listo.”

Se había hecho el que no sabía cocinar lasagna, _que era diferente._ Y por otro lado, ella no la hacía igual que él. “Ya sabes que la invitación a quedarte hasta después de la cuarentena sigue extendida, _¿cierto?_ ”

Sansa lo miró, pues hasta el momento él no le había dicho nada, y estaba tan entusiasmada con él que aquello la emocionó. “ _¿Qué me pondré?_ Sólo tengo como cuatro mudas de ropas.” de las cuales por cierto ya casi toda estaba sucia.

Se encogió de hombros, _“¿Le ves problema a eso? No te pones nada.”_ ella sonriente le sacudió la cabeza, “Vamos que ropa no es un problema. Ya miramos. El Internet todavía existe, y entregas a domicilio siguen funcionando incluso aquí. Y yo tengo bastantes camisetas y sudaderas. Te verás bien en lo que sea. _Ya lo sabes._ ”

“ _¿La comida?_ Sé que tenías todo arreglado para quedarte aquí sólo y no tener que salir a hacer compras a ningún supermercado.”

_“Por ti salgo a donde toque._ Hay una laguna cerca si nos da por pensarlo, vamos y pescamos _y ya.”_

“ _¡Ja!_ Yo no como pescado.”

_Eso era nuevo,_ “Bueno, la población de conejos en la zona está de para arriba. Salimos y cazamos.” Y ella ya le estaba haciendo un puchero fingido para cuando terminó aquello, haciéndolo sonreírse. _¿Y en serio, acaso no podían dejar de reírse por un solo segundo?_

Sansa se enserió tras unos segundos, “No, pero en serio Pod. Si me quedo será dejarles saber a todos lo que está pasando. No lo que habíamos quedado en cuanto a que nadie se diera cuenta de lo nuestro.”

“ _Sí, lo sé._ Pero es que……en verdad me gustaría que te quedaras. Quedarme solo después de los últimos días ya no me parece tan apetecible como en el principio... _Mmmm,_ talvez y hasta te sigo hasta el Norte. _Invernalia_ es grande, _¿no?_ Allá me escondes y listo.”

Sansa le sonrió, “No hay entrada ni salida de esta ciudad. Mis papás arreglaron mi partida en un vuelo diplomático cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a suceder. Hasta donde sé no hay más puestos en ese avión.”

_“Me llevas en tu maleta.”_ Y más risas bobas por parte y parte, “O me pongo modo desesperado y termino amarrándote a la cama para que no te puedas marchar.” Dijo, y de inmediato la vio sonrojándose, lo que lo hizo sonrojar a él mientras la escuchaba carcajearse en burla. “ _Uy no,_ esa mente sucia tuya si no. _¡Me refería en modo figurativo!_ ”

_Lo sabía pero no se había podido detener de imaginarse algo más, “Tan sólo creí que ya así de rápido querías entrar al tema de nuestros kinks…”_

Pod se recuperó igual de rápido que ella, acercándosele coquetamente, _“Pues entre más rápido me hables de los tuyos, más fácil te complazco.”_ Y la vio dándole una mirada apreciativa, con burla, pero apreciativa. “Dime, _en serio,_ ¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte de que te quedes?” y se mantuvieron la mirada por unos instantes. Al unos segundos después verla sonrojándose obviamente pensando en algo más placentero que lo que él tenía en mente lo sorprendió. “ _¡SÍ!”_ exclamó de inmediato quitándose el delantal. “ _Tu tan ganosa._ Yo todo caballeroso me estaba refiriendo a hacerte la estadía más cómoda, consentirte, cocinarte lo que te gusta… _mal pensada,_ pero sea lo que sea que estás pensado. _SÍ._ Ahora mismo si lo deseas.” Le dijo acercándosele y tomándola de la cintura, haciendo un esfuerzo para subirla al mesón, ella emitiendo un grito de sorpresa y emoción mientras se sostenía de los hombros de él. “Entonces, _¿Qué quieres?_ ”

Sansa lo pensó por unos segundos, incluso por unos segundos más le dio espera, fingiendo no decidirse, “Mmmm……digamos que me quedo si lo descubres.”

“ _¡Oh!_ ” _ella lo iba a matar._ “ _¡Eso es difícil!_ ” se quejó mientras ambos se reían contra la boca del otro.

“Y Pod, no siempre tienes que ser un caballero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Texto de la imagen que se subió como parte de la imagen de la página web que Sansa lee, sólo por si alguna vez esta imagen es borrada del internet.
> 
> EL CACHORRO LANNISTER RUGIENDO Y LISTO PARA IR DE CACERÍA.
> 
> Tras las celebraciones del viernes en la casa familiar, Joffey Lannister fue visto de fiesta el sábado en la noche en compañía de la gurú del fitness, Serena Crakehall y de otras personalidades de las redes sociales. Quien brilló por su ausencia fue su novia de años, Sansa Stark, la heredera de Stark Holdings, que sólo se dejó ver brevemente este fin de semana durante la gala anual de la familia Lannister. Según varios rumores la joven pareja dorada atravesaba problemas hace meses pero nada fue oficial hasta la noche del sábado en la que el León apareció en compañía de las celebridades más despampanantes de la ciudad.
> 
> Una fuente cercana a la familia Lannister le contó a la Revista Corte Real que la Loba Roja del Norte sigue en el Oeste, probablemente aullando de la tristeza, pero se rehusaron a dar más información.
> 
> Si este es el fin de JoffSa, nuestra pareja favorita, solo queda preguntarnos qué significará esto para los negocios entre Starks y Lannisters a la vez que nos alegra saber que el Príncipe León está de nuevo en la jungla y listo para irse de caza.  
> *
> 
> Y no sé quien está más loca, si fangfaceandrea o yo por querer hacer esta parte como imagen.

**Author's Note:**

> La idea de éste fic es tener varios puntos de vista diferentes. Así que unos capítulos irán en primera persona y otros en tercera.


End file.
